Date With Someone New
by August Coldfeather
Summary: [DHr] [CHAP 20 POSTED!] Hermione is tired of being the 3rd wheel between Lavender and Parvati's love life. Lavender soon pulls her to a blind date with a Slytherin who turned out to be Draco's cousin...or is it?
1. Start Of A New Year

Date With Someone New

****

****

**Longer Summary: **_As Lavender and Parvati enjoy their life with Harry and Dean. Hermione is feeling more of a push to find a significant other. In a moment of whimsy, she tells Lavender that she feels like a third wheel and needs that "significant other" Lavender pulls Hermione into a blind date with a Slytherin boy in Hogwarts. Almost every night and every day, she embarks on a new date that seems to lead nowhere – despite the fact that Hermione has a perfectly good time when she's out…forgetting someone old_

  
Chapter One

Lavender Brown sank into a chair at her favorite place in Hogsmeade – Three Broomsticks.

          Man, she thought, taking a big slurp of her butterbeer and glancing around the shabby-wizards and witches joint, I haven't been in here forever.

          Actually she hadn't been there since she passed 5th year (she's in 6th year). She's set up camp at this window-side table with her latest issue of Witch Weekly and sketch pad and a steady supply of the famous butterbeer. 

          When you think about it, she thought, I owe my degree to this place.

          Lavender rolled her eyes as she remembered what a struggle tests had been. It was weird because her friend, Parvati Patil, had been a total smarty-pants. Her other friend, Hermione Granger, was also a straight A student. And then there was her late friend and very special friend, Olivia McCartney, who died a year ago from leukemia. Olivia was her next-door neighbor and friend. They always played and told stories to each other ever since they were kids. Olivia knew that Lavender was a witch but she didn't mind. But at Lavender's 3rd year in Hogwarts, she received a letter from her mum and Olivia's mum that Olivia had just died 5 minutes ago. 

          Tears formed in Lavender's eyes as she remembered this but held it all back.

          "Hey Lavender"

Lavender looked up to see who called her name; it was Hermione and was seated across her.

          "Hey Mione" she said

          "So, how are you and Harry?" Hermione asked

          "We're fine" Lavender said, gazing over the promise ring Harry had given her when he asked Lavender "to be his".

          "So…any plans of marriage?"

Lavender spitted the butterbeer she was drinking and nearly hit Hermione, "We have no plans of getting married"

          "Yet" Hermione added, "C'mon Lav, you two look perfect for each other. I'm surprised Harry had the guts to get down on one knee inside the common room and propose to you and gave you that ring," Hermione giggled

          "I almost had a heart attack. I was just sitting there, playing Wizard's Chess with Ron when Harry suddenly came up to me and got down on one knee and showed me this little black box and flashed it open. My jaw nearly hit the floor when I saw THIS silver ring with two hearts engraved on it" Lavender said showing the ring to Hermione, "Plus, everybody was watching and you almost dropped your books. And Ginny fainted."

          "Which reminds me…your anniversary is coming up in a few days"

          "Yeah I know…I don't have anything for Harry yet!" Lavender wailed

          "Just give him a scarf or a tie…" Hermione suggested

          "Mione, you never experienced love, right?"

          "It was a crush…"

          "A crush?"

          "Okay then…maybe more than just a crush" Hermione felt herself blush pink.

          "On who?"

          "This guy just right across the street from me…it was a new family, moved in across the street. I was just sitting at the front porch when a blonde haired boy with hazel eyes went towards me. I stood up and smiled. We shook hands and he introduced himself as Cole Sinistra."

          "And then what happened?" Lavender asked

          "Well, we went on a few dates and he told me that he fancied me. I did too…but…me…I'm a girl who studies in a school that deals with magic. And I don't know how he will react if I tell him. I really liked him and I want to send him a letter now…to see how he's doing right now"

          "I bet he's doing fine. Have you two kissed?"

          "Almost…"

          "What do you mean almost?"

          "He was leaning over to kiss me when mum opened the door and ruined the moment."

          "Nice going Mrs. Granger" Lavender mumbled, "But did you kiss again?"

          "Yeah" Hermione whispered

          "WOW! Was he a great kisser?" Lavender asked with a sly grin on her face.

          "Totally. We kissed for…10 seconds"

          "OH-MY-GOD! Mione! You devil you! I never knew you were into guys!!"

          "Oh shut up. We better get going" Hermione said glancing at her watch, "It's almost dinner"

          "I can't believe it!! Hermione! You should go back and tell him that you love him and…" but Hermione cut her off

          "See his girlfriend…I know" Hermione mumbled

          "WHAT?! He has a girlfriend?! After all the things he has done to you he has a girlfriend?! WHO?!"

          "Some girl named Nina Reed. I saw them walking down the street last summer"

          "I thought you stayed at Ron's house? The Burrow?"

          "I did…but only for a week…I wanted to see Cole again"

          "I solemnly swear…Sheila or whatever her name is…will be dead!"

          "Lav, you're exaggerating again" 

          "You better take me home with you! I want to see this Cole guy and Mina!"

          "Nina" Hermione corrected

          "Who gives a damn about her name!"

          "I have a picture of me and him together though…it's inside my trunk underneath the pile of clothes"

          "Let me see"

          "Yeah…when we get back inside the castle" Hermione said

          "Ginny, have you seen Lavender?" Harry asked

          "I heard she was going to Hogsmeade. She must be there"

          "Okay. Thanks" Harry gave Ginny and pat on the head and was headed for the door (portrait) when it swung open and in came Lavender with Hermione by her side.

          "Lavender!"

          "Harry!"

They ran up to each other and kissed.

          "Ginny, do you have a barf bag?" Hermione asked feeling disgusted in front of the two

          "I'm sorry to say Hermione that you have to ride Lufthansa Airlines for the barf bag" Ginny said looking over her textbook, (A Guide to Transfiguration)

          "Ugh" Hermione said and walked up the girls' dorm and kicked her trunk open. She rummaged through her things until she saw the picture of Cole and her, taken last summer by Cole's mum.

Cole had on a black shirt and khaki baggy jeans. Hermione, on the other hand, had on a white sleeveless top and black flares. There was a dedication at the back. She flipped it over and read it:

Dearest Ione,

I treasure this picture and now, I'm giving it to you. As you go to your school, I hope you will still remember me. You could send a letter to me, I'll be home and waiting for you. I enjoyed our summer days and nights together. I want to hug you right now. Ione, please come back to me.

                    -Cole

Hermione remembered that nickname: Ione. Cole called her Ione on their second date. Just then, the door burst open and in came Lavender.

          "Mione!" she yelled

Hermione threw the picture back inside her trunk and looked at Lavender, "Yeah?"

          "I got you a blind date!" Lavender announced

          "You got me a date that's blind?"

          "No! I know you're single and Cole has Nina and I set you up with a guy from Slytherin!"

          "Slytherin?"

          "He's really different from others! I swear! He's not like that arsehole, Malfoy!" Lavender yelled

          "Uh…I'll think about it"

          "WHAT?! No! I need your answer before Friday! And that's the next Hogsmeade visit!"

          "So? It's still Tuesday…I got two days before Friday"

          "But he needs your answer now" Lavender said

          "I'll think about it. Look, we are 10 minutes late from dinner. We should go now" Hermione said walking out of the girls' dorm and out of the Common Room with Lavender behind her and with Harry beside her. 

They got inside the Great Hall and sat on the Gryffindor table. Harry and Lavender snuggled together. Hermione suddenly dropped her spoon on the floor and bent down to pick it up. But before she picked it up, she saw Dean's hand on Parvati's leg and nearly up to her thigh and getting his way to glory when Parvati stopped him and mouthed the words: Not here, at him and Dean slightly nodded. Hermione got her spoon and went back to eating her steak and mashed potatoes. While eating, Hermione noticed a light brown colored hair boy at the Slytherin Table, whom she never saw before.

          "Lav, who's he?" Hermione asked pointing at the unknown guy

          "He's the guy I was talking about! He's your blind date!"

          "Now it's not blind anymore. It's already a 'I-already-know-my-date' date now" 

          "You make no sense when it comes to dating or love"

          "What are you two girls talking about?" Harry asked getting curious already        

          "Nothing" both said quickly. Harry looked at Lavender with sad puppy eyes

          "Ah…that isn't going to work now Harry"          

          "Aww…C'mon…tell me. Please?"

          "Should we tell him?" 

          "No" Hermione giggled

Harry shook his head and mumbled something like Girls and went back to eating.

          "So, what's his name?"        

          "That's for you to find out on the day of your date"

          "A little clue, please!" Hermione pleaded

          "His name starts with a S"

          "Uhh…I'm stuck! ONE MORE PLEASE!"

          "Nope" Lavender said

After dinner, they went back to their Common Rooms and got ready to go to sleep. But Hermione, Lavender and Parvati stayed up a little longer.

          "That's him?" Lavender asked

          "Yeah" Hermione said

          "Wow. He's cute"

          "Now we know why you like him" Lavender said

Hermione showed them the picture of her and Cole together. It was a cute picture, especially the background. Both Hermione and Cole were seated on a swing and behind them were a bush of red roses and pink and white tulips. 

          "I bet this guy is so sweet" Parvati said after reading the dedication at the back of the picture.

          "You should take us to your home and we'll stay there until the next term"

          "That would be great…" Hermione muttered

          "Hermione, write him a letter. It's pitch black and Cole won't even know how the letter was sent to him."

          "C'mon Mione, just do it…"

          "Alright fine. But he can't reply."

And the two of them nodded. 

Hermione proceeded on writing the letter on a fresh parchment. She dipped her quill in the bottle of ink and started writing.

Dear Cole,

          How are you? I'm doing fine. I bet you're excited about this letter since it's the first time I wrote to you from my school. Anyway, how are you and Nina doing? Cole, I kept the picture of us inside my luggage when I went back to my school. I can't stop crying every time I see that picture. I don't know why. I must be missing you. I wish I could see you right now. I wish I could see my best friend again. Anyway, I'm off now. Don't reply. 

Goodnight. Take Care.

                    -Ione

Hermione rolled the parchment and tied it to her owl's (Porky) legs. The snowy owl spread its wings and flew off to Cole and the three of them went to bed. 

**Who's the mystery guy? Will Cole receive the letter? **

**REVIEW!**


	2. Dead Or Alive?

Date With Someone New

****

Thank you all to my fellow reviewers! And glad you liked the story! Don't forget to review on the future chapters! Now, on to chapter two!

**_Questions for Chapter Two: _**_Did Cole receive the letter? Who's the mystery guy?_

****

Chapter Two – Dead Or Alive? 

A blonde haired guy with hazel eyes walked down the street and turned right and went inside the gate of his Victorian home. This is Cole Sinistra. Cole placed one hand on the doorknob. He turned around and looked at the white house across his. He sighed and turned the doorknob and went inside.

          "Mum! I home!" he yelled as he threw his backpack on the couch

          "Welcome home, dear. A mail arrived for you" Ingrid Sinistra, Cole's mum handed him an envelope

          "Probably from Nina" he muttered as he flipped over the envelope. His eyes grew wide as he stared at the envelope and at the name to whom it was from.

          "Hermione" he whispered to himself. 

He sat on the couch and opened the envelope. He unfolded the parchment and read what is written. 

          "Cole?" his mum called

          "Yeah?"

          "Surprised?"

          "A lot. I didn't expect her to write and send it to me from her school which I don't know about. How come she doesn't want me to reply?"

          "Whatever the reason is, I know you're glad that she wrote to you" she kissed her son's forehead

          "Mum…I miss Ione" he said, "I always liked her ever since I first saw and met her"

          "But Nina…"

          "Nina is my problem. She knows Hermione but as a friend and only a friend…"

          "You should tell Nina the truth, Cole" his mum said

          "But…how will she react? If I tell her, she might even slap me" he shuddered 

          "You might feel bad and guilty at first, but you'll feel fine that you did it and no problems will haunt you. Honey, you're 16. I know you can do it"

          "I wish I knew that" he mumbled, "Thanks anyway mum." 

He got up, grabbed his backpack and ran up to his room. 

          "Hermione" he muttered again as he jumped on his bed and stared at the letter and read it all over again.

          _I must have read this 8 times, _he thought

The phone rang and he ran to his bedside table and answered it.

          "Hello?"

          "Cole!"

          "Uh…hi Nina" he said

          "What's up?"

Cole looked at the letter, "Nothing much…just reading a few letters"

          "From who?"

Shit. "Uh…family, friends…"

          "What kind of friends?"

Jesus, stop asking, "Friends…you know…my mates from school"

          "Oh…so…want to meet up later? Go to the park or something?"

          "Uh…sure…what time?"

          "Pick me up at 5pm"

          "Okay"

And with that, both of them hanged up. Cole looked at his watch: 4:00 it read. He got up from his bed and went inside the bathroom. He undressed and stepped inside the shower and turned the water on. After taking a bath, he stepped out of the shower and grabbed the towel. He wrapped it around himself and walked towards the mirror. He combed his blonde hair and placed gel on it. He grabbed his jeans from the closet and a white polo shirt. He checked his watch again: 4:40pm. He still had time to kill. Cole walked to his nightstand and stared at the picture beside his bed. It was a picture of him and Hermione.

!~Flashback~!

_Hermione sat on her front porch in her home when a moving van pulled up in front of the empty house across Hermione's. Hermione watched the family that will be occupying the house, instruct the workmen where to place the furniture. Hermione squinted her eyes as she saw a blonde boy step out of the car. He stood beside the car until he saw Hermione looking at him. He walked over to Hermione and she stood up. _

_          "Hi, I'm Cole Sinistra" he said_

_          "Hermione Granger" she smiled_

_          "Nice name…"_

_          "Thanks"_

_          "Want to go somewhere while the workmen and my mum arrange the house?"_

_          "Sure. I'll ask first. Want to come inside?"_

_          "No thanks. I'll just stay outside" he said politely _

_Hermione went inside and asked the permission of her mother. Luckily, she said yes and Hermione ran outside._

_          "She said yes" she said to Cole happily_

_          "I noticed. With that smile on your face, I can tell" he said and Hermione laughed, "Shall we?"_

_They walked around the city and stopped at a park and bought ice cream._

_          "I'll pay for my ice cream" Hermione offered_

_          "No…I'll pay" Cole offered_

_          "Okay…have it your way then" Hermione giggled and Cole paid for the ice cream._

_They went around the park for a few minutes. They talked and talked until it was almost sun down. _

_          "I better get back home" Hermione said as wind blew on her face_

_          "Yeah. Me too"_

_          "Yeah"_

_          "Hermione, I learned a lot of things about you and I find you very interesting."_

_          "Thanks" she smiled again, "You're interesting too"_

_          "I would like to see you again sometime tomorrow. Would that be alright?"_

_          "Sure. I love too"_

_          "Great. I'll call you later"_

_They exchanged phone numbers and Cole walked her home._

_For the next few days, Cole and Hermione really got close. Closer than ever, it was like they had a sweet romance between them. Cole began calling Hermione, Ione. _

_Finally, it was already September 1 and Hermione had to go back to Hogwarts and start her another year (6th year). Cole went with Hermione to Kings Cross. Usually, Hermione had on her Hogwarts robes while going to Kings Cross, but not this time. She was afraid that Cole would ask questions about her school that she couldn't answer._

_          "Ione, where's your school and why do you have to travel by train?"_

_          "It's a foreign school. Train is the only transportation you can get there," Hermione explained as she saw Harry and Ron at the corner of her eye. Ron and Harry stopped as they saw Hermione and Cole talking._

_          "Ione…" he started_

_          "Hmm?"_

_          "I'll miss you" he said_

_          "I'll miss you too" she said as little teardrops fled down her face and Cole wiped it away._

_          "Don't cry. Don't forget to write."_

_          "I won't…"_

_          "Before you go, I want to give you this"_

_He handed her an envelope, "I won't forget you" Hermione said_

_          "Then I guess you won't forget me when I give you this"_

_Cole leaned at her and kissed her right on the lips. Harry and Ron who were watching them were now gawking at them and both of them nearly fainted. The kiss lasted for a few seconds, but to the both of them (Hermione & Cole), it seemed like forever._

_          "Cole…I don't know what to say"_

_          "You don't have to say anything…I should go now. Nina must be waiting for me outside"_

_          "Yes, Nina. Take care both of you"_

_          "We will. Bye"_

_          "Bye"_

_Cole began to walk away when he turned back around and whispered to himself, "I love you" and both of them disappeared._

!~End Of Flashback~!

          "Ione...where are you?" he said to himself. He again checked his watch: 5:10.

          "Shit!" he swore. He grabbed his shoes and socks and wore them and ran down the stairs.

          "Bye mum! I'm going to the park with Nina!"

          "Okay! Take care!" his mum yelled back

Cole ran downtown until he reached Nina's home. He pushed the doorbell and Nina answered. Nina was all dressed up, she was in a white dress and had on a black sweater.

          "You're late!" she said

          "Sorry. I wasn't checking the time"

          "Whatever. Let's get going!" Nina grabbed Cole by the arm and dragged him all the way to the park.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Shit _Hermione swore, _I'm so late for Potions! Why didn't Lavender wake me up?! She thought_

Hermione pushed the dungeon door open and much to her relief, Snape still wasn't there – or at least she thought so.

          "Ms. Granger" a cold voice said behind her

Hermione twirled back and saw Snape's dark eyes staring back at her

          "Professor Snape" she said calmly

          "I see we are late. You have detention later" Snape said as he walked towards his desk. Hermione walked over and sat beside Lavender.

          "Don't forget your date tomorrow night" she whispered in Hermione's ear

          "WHAT?!" she yelled

          "Is there a problem Ms. Granger?"

Hermione shook her head.

          "Okay then. We'll just have to take 5 points from Gryffindor for screaming unexpectedly" he said and went back to lecturing

          "Sorry" Hermione said to Lavender, "I didn't agree of going to a date tomorrow night with him"

          "Yet. Mione, you have to say yes! This boy is dying to know about you! I promise, this won't be a total disaster. I promise you"

Hermione looked at the boy seated in front of her. He almost looked like Cole with a mix of Malfoy with that hair.

          "He does look cute. Okay then" she sighed

          "GREAT!" this time, it was Lavender who yelled

          "What is going between you two?" Snape said towering over them

          "We were just talking about how great your lesson is"

          "Hmm…okay then. But you still have to pay attention to the lesson instead you two talk in front of me. Is that CLEAR?" he said in a more heavier tone

          "Crystal"

          "Er…Hermione?" Ron asked tapping her shoulder while they were walking down the hallway. Lavender and Harry were holding hands.

          "Yeah?"

          "Can I ask you something?"

          "Sure"

          "Who was that guy you were with before you went through the wall?"

Hermione felt her cheeks turn hot pink, "My cousin" she lied

          "Cousin?" Ron lifted an eyebrow, "Since when did cousins kiss and lock lips for so long?" Hermione couldn't answer that but thank heaven, somebody interrupted the guilt trip.

          "Oh look, it's the Dream Team" a snotty vice said behind them

They groaned before they turned their backs

          "Malfoy" Ron said

          "That's my name…don't wear it out. So…what's this thing I heard about some guy and Mudblood Granger locking lips before she went through the wall?"

          "It's just my cousin" Hermione said still having pink cheeks

          "Cousin? Since when did cousins lock lips?"

          "That's what I was wondering about" Ron said

Hermione wanted to cry and run away from them. Especially from Ron and Malfoy.

          "So? Replying?" Malfoy asked Hermione

          "Malfoy…" she looked up with tears in her eyes, "Just shut up!" she yelled and ran back to the Common Room with Lavender running behind her. Harry looked at the two boys with a confused look and Ron and Malfoy just shrugged.

          "I should go. I don't want anybody to see me hanging out with the losers" he laughed as he walked away

          "What did you do?" Harry asked sounding worried

          "You mean you weren't listening?" Ron asked and Harry shook his head

          "I was busy with Lavender"

          "God…you two need to loosen it." Ron said as they walked to the Common Room.

          "Are you okay?" Lavender asked

          "I'm fine" Hermione coughed

Hermione locked herself in the bathroom while Lavender tried to get her out. 

          "You don't sound fine to me"

          "Hermione!" Ron yelled through the bathroom door

          "LEAVE ME ALONE! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE EVER AGAIN!" Hermione yelled

          "Hermione! If you would just tell the truth!"

          "YOU ALREADY KNOW THE TRUTH! SO STOP BUGGING ME!" More tears fell from her eyes. She was sitting inside the shower with cold water running. The bathroom was overflowing with water.

          "She's trying to drown herself!" Lavender said as she saw water coming out of the door.

          "Hermione! Don't drown yourself! God gave you life for you to enjoy it!" Harry yelled

          "For you to enjoy your life with your friends and family!" Ron yelled

          "For you to enjoy you…"

          "SHUT UP! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOU PEOPLE ANYMORE! WILL YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!" 

          "Alohamora!" Lavender yelled pointing the wand at the keyhole. The door burst open and lots of water came out. Lavender went inside the bathroom and sat beside Hermione who was soaking wet.

          "Let's get you out of your wet clothes."

          "Leave me here to die…" Hermione whispered

          "Mione! Get a hold of yourself!" Lavender yelled while holding her on the shoulders, "You don't want to die! Not now, not ever. Cole is still waiting for you to come back to him" Lavender said helping Hermione stand up. Lavender grabbed the towel off the rack and wrapped Hermione with it. They went up to the girls' dorm and Hermione changed into dry clothes and she brushed her hair.

          "Are you okay?" Lavender asked, folding the towel back

          "I'm fine now" Hermione sniffled

          "C'mon. Let's go get dinner" 

They went to the Great Hall together. Hermione avoided Ron's eyes. 

          "Are you excited with your date tomorrow night?"

          "A bit." Hermione responded to Lavender's question

          "You'll like him. I swear"

          "If you just give me his name"

          "Nope" Lavender teased and shook her head

          "Hermione…" Ron started

          "Lav, did you hear something?"

Lavender looked at Ron and then to Harry, who shrugged, "Uh…I think…no" Lavender felt guilty herself.

          "Okay. I thought I heard SOMEONE say my name" she said emphasizing 'someone'.   

          "I give up" Ron said and got up and walked out of the Great Hall.

After dinner, they walked back to the Common Room and Harry and Lavender kissed each other goodnight. Hermione just hugged Harry.

          "Take care of yourself" Harry whispered

          "I will. Thanks" she replied and she and Lavender went to the girls' dorm.

          "Mione…do you miss Cole?"

          "Yes" Hermione answered right away, "If I could only see him just for a minute. I would be happier than ever" 

          "I guess…"

          "Why do you ask?"

          "Nothing. Just curious."

          "Oh…so Lavender, did you hear the latest gossip?"

          "No…what?" Lavender said getting all excited

          "It's about Malfoy and Parkinson" Hermione had an evil grin on her face, "They were rumored of doing something nasty yesterday night"

          "What nasty thi…Oh shit! No way! You're kidding?!" Lavender exclaimed

          "No I'm not. Well, it is just a rumor. So…you don't know. It might not be true"

          "Ew! I can't imagine Malfoy and that pug have sex!"

          "Bad thoughts alert inside Lavender's mind. Did you and Harry ever try doing it?"

          "Strip tease"

          "You didn't!" Hermione gasped

          "I was kidding! No…we didn't do it and never will"

          "Thought so. Harry is too innocent"

          "Temptation can rule" Lavender said with a sly grin

          "Oh shut up Lav!" Hermione said playfully slapping Lavender on the arm.

          "Glad to see you happy again" Lavender said smiling

          "Hey…I guess I'm happy again. Thanks to you" Hermione laughed

          "I'm the greatest." 

          "Sure…whatever" Hermione rolled her eyes, "Goodnight Lav!"

          "Goodnight Hermione"

And with that, they both went to sleep.

Is Lavender right? Will Hermione have a great date with this MYSTERY guy?

**REVIEW! Thanks!**


	3. A Big Surprise About It

Date With Someone New

****

****

**Author's Notes: **I'm so sorry that I forgot to update! I was working on my other story, "One Kiss From You" and I'm enjoying it! But I'll update this one! If you have time, please read "One Kiss From You". Thanks!

Chapter Three – A Big Surprise About It 

****

****

            "Hermione! Wake up!" Lavender yelled

Hermione's eyes opened and sat up in an upright position.

            "Lavender! Don't do that!" Hermione scolded

            "Well, sorry! Today is the big day!"

            "What day?"

            "The day where you get to meet your blind date!"

            "Oh…okay…" Hermione replied not one bit excited

She went to the bathroom, took a shower and placed on her robes. She grabbed her books and followed Lavender to the Great Hall.

            "I heard that someone on this table is having a special night" Harry snickered

Hermione's eyes went wide and faced Lavender, "You told him!?"

            "I couldn't help it! It was just…so cute!"

            "What's so cute about that?" Hermione muttered

After breakfast, they went to their first class, Transfiguration. McGonagall taught them how to turn a goblet to an animal. In Potions, Snape obviously embarrassed Neville and took points off Gryffindor. 

After all their classes, Lavender took Hermione to the Common Room. 

            "Wear these for your blind date"

Hermione gasped at the clothes Lavender showed

            "I'm not going to wear that!"

            "Aw, c'mon Hermione! Please! For me?" Lavender pouted

            "FINE!" Hermione threw her hands in the air 

            "Yay! Thanks!" Lavender hugged Hermione and she hugged back

            "I look ridiculous!"

            "No you don't! You look superb!" 

Hermione had on a red halter top, a white skirt and red sandals. Her hair was all in all in a messy bun, Lavender did. 

            "There! You're ready!" Lavender said

            "Go out there and knock his eyes off!" Parvati said

Hermione walked out of the Common Room and went to the Great Hall. She stood by the door and waited.

            "Granger!?"

Hermione looked at her side and saw, Draco Malfoy.

            "MALFOY!?"

            "What are you doing here!?"

            "I'm waiting for my date" she said simply

            "You what!?"

            "What? I said, I'm waiting for my date"

            "Going to Hogsmeade?"

            "Yeah, and why?"

Malfoy laughed and ran a hand down his hair, "This can't be happening…"

            "What?"

            "Look, Granger…your 'date' happens to be my cousin who just left because of family problems. And he sent me here. And I didn't know his blind date was you!"

            "WHAT!? You're his cousin!?"

            "Are you deaf?"

            "Omigod…this can't be happening!"

            "Let's go…"

            "What?"

            "What? You don't want to go to Hogsmeade? You just wasted your time fixing yourself for this night…so, let's go"

Hermione thought about it, _He did have a point, _"Fine"

Malfoy, being the gentleman he is, held out his arm for Hermione to take it and she did. They walked to Hogsmeade and went to The Three Broomsticks.

**I know that was rather short. But I'm busy working on something. I do hope you understand. Thanks!**


	4. Can't Stop Thinking About You

Date With Someone New

****

****

**Author's Notes: **I didn't know people like this story…hehe! Well, anyway! Here goes! Chapter Four! By the way, read some of my stories to! Just click on my name and read away!

Chapter Four – Can't Stop Thinking About You 

****

****

            "Cole, what are you muttering about!?" Nina demanded, tapping a foot on the ground

            "Huh? I'm not muttering…"

            "Yes you are! And tell me! Now!"

Cole sighed, "Alright, if you want to know the truth. I miss Hermione. It's been…I don't know! Months since I last saw her!"

            "Cole! It's only October! You last saw her last month! Jesus, get a hold of yourself!"

            "I am Nina! It's just that, I've known her for a long time and I don't want our friendship to end…and I think…" Cole paused and looked at Nina

            "You're in love with her? Damnnit Cole! We've been together for almost a year now and you're breaking up with me!?"

            "God Nina! Stop being jealous! She's only a friend!"

            "A girlfriend's more like it! And I'm not jealous!"

            "Oh yeah? Prove it!"

Nina fell silent. She couldn't take it anymore and slapped Cole

            "It's over! We're through!" she started walking away

            "And I'm glad it is!" Cole said placing a hand on his cheek. Nina shot him a glare and walked back home.

Cole walked the other direction and opened the door. His mum greeted him.

            "How's your date with Nina?"

            "She broke up with me" Cole said

            "Why? How come?"

Cole sat on the couch, next to his mother, "I just told her that I miss Hermione and I told her that she was jealous. And the usual stuff and then she slapped me on the face and broke up with me"

            "Cole, Nina is a sensitive girl. She's really jealous when it comes to guys talking about their friends or the ex-girlfriends"

            "I know that mom. But I really miss Hermione"

Ingrid sighed at her son and hugged him, "She'll come back…I know she will"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_This silence is getting to me _Hermione thought

            "So…" Malfoy started

            "What?" 

            "What you wanna talk about?" Malfoy asked drinking his butterbeer

            "I don't know" Hermione replied

_Could this girl get any worse!? She's bloody boring! _Malfoy thought

            "Um…you look beautiful…" _BLOODY HELL! Where did THAT come from!?_

            "Um…gee…thanks" she blushed _Is this the evil Malfoy or did someone possess his sexy bad boy attitude into a…Oh my God! I did not put sexy and Malfoy into one sentence!! This can't be happening!!!!_

"You wanna dance?" Malfoy said

            "Where?"

            "There's place just across this"

Hermione shrugged, "Okay" she smiled

Malfoy stood up and waited for Hermione. And then they walked together across the Three Broomsticks.

Malfoy pushed the door open. Hermione's fell to the first couple she saw. Lavender and Harry!

            "Oh God!" Hermione twirled around so they can't see her

            "Don't worry" Malfoy grabbed her hand and darted to the dance floor

The lights dimmed and a slow song **[**_Miss You – Aaliyah_**]** was being played. It suddenly reminded her of Cole. Malfoy placed one hand around her waits and the other on her hand. Hermione felt a pink tinge on her cheeks. She hoped that Lavender or Harry won't see her. 

They danced and Hermione even rested her head on his shoulder. It wasn't much later when Hermione ran out of the door and Malfoy chased her out of the door.

            "Hey, was that Hermione?" Lavender asked Harry

            "Couldn't be" he said and Lavender shrugged

            "Hermione! It's not that bad!"

            "Yes it is Draco!" tears suddenly fled down her face, she turned to him, "It isn't about Lavender and Harry seeing me with you! It's just that…ugh! Personal reasons!"

            "Did you just call me Draco?"

            "Yeah, so? You did call me Hermione"

            "Anyway, you can tell me."

Hermione opened her mouth to say something, but no words came out, "I'm sorry. I just can't" 

Hermione twirled around and ran back to the castle.

            "Malfoy!"

Malfoy turned around and saw Harry with Lavender following behind him.

            "What do you want, Potter?"

            "What are you doing here? I heard Hermione's voice. So, where is she?"

            "I'm on a date with her!"

            "YOU!? I thought it was somebody else!"

            "It was. My cousin! He had to leave for reasons that I can't tell you. And he told me to take his place! I had no idea it was Herm–Granger! was his date!"

Harry said no more and went back to the castle with Lavender, leaving Malfoy there. He ran a hand through his blonde hair and also ran back to the castle.

Malfoy arrived in the castle and was looking for Hermione.

            "Crap. It has been hours and I still can't find that girl!" he told himself

He suddenly heard cries coming from the broom closet, just beside him. He raised an eyebrow and opened the broom closet and found a weeping Hermione.

            "Hermione!"

            "Leave me alone!"

            "You can't stay inside here forever!"

            "Yes I can! Watch me do it!" she grabbed for the handle and was about to slam it shut, when Malfoy stopped her.

            "Stop it Hermione. Just relax and you can tell me what's bothering you."

Hermione shook her head, "I can't."

            "You want help, right?"

            "Yes"

            "I'm gonna give you HELP if you tell me what it is!"

            "I just can't! That's all! I can tell you if I feel like telling you"

Malfoy sighed and reached out for his pocket. He took out a white handkerchief and handed it to her.

            "Thanks" she said

            "It's okay"

He sat beside her and placed an arm around her. Letting her tears drop on him.

            "Why are you being so nice to me?"

            "Well, I'm not usually like this, but I guess…I don't know"

Hermione sniffled, "Underneath that Slytherin guise is a nice Malfoy?"

            "I guess…stay quiet about it" Hermione nodded. He hugged her and both sat on the cold floor.

**Nina sucks. LoL. I'm criticizing my own character! And I have this sweet imagination of Draco and Hermione sitting on the floor! Anyway, review! D/Hr Forever! **


	5. I Miss You

Date With Someone New

****

****

**Author's Notes: **I finally got the CoS DVD!! Anyway, thanks to all the reviews of the previous chapter! I'm glad that you all like it!!

Chapter Five – I Miss You 

****

****

            "Should we wake them up?" someone asked

            "What do you think they did last night?" another one asked with a mischievous grin

            "Ew! You stupid pervert!"

            "Excuse me!"

Harry and Ron came squishing through the crowd. They squished to the front and looked at the horrid sight. Ron clutched on Harry's robes and fell backwards.

            "WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS!?"

Everyone turned around and saw McGonagall and Snape striding towards the crowd. They cleared out a path for them.

            "Good gracious!"

On the floor, were Draco and Hermione asleep, hugging. Harry and Dean took Ron to the Hospital Wing. Draco's eyes suddenly opened and screamed as he saw the crowd looking over them. Some of them were giggling.

            "Hermione…wake up" Draco whispered

            "Hmm?" Hermione scratched her eyes and sat up. She opened them and was shocked to see, McGonagall, Snape and other students hovering over them.

            "No need to answer Ms. Granger! 20 points will be taken off from Gryffindor and Slytherin!"

            "Excuse me, professor. But Hermione happen to be crying last night and I found her in the broom closet. I went to comfort her and we ended up sleeping here"

McGonagall sighed, "Alright. 15 points will be taken. You may go now. All of you!" she snapped, "And you will have detention" 

The crowd cleared and both Draco and Hermione groaned.

            "Well, thanks" Hermione said, giving back the handkerchief

            "No problem. Keep it" Draco said, smiling

            "Um…see you around?"

            "Yeah. See you around" Draco smiled again making Hermione smile too

Draco walked the other direction and almost slammed into the wall. Hermione giggled.

            "Be careful" she called out

            "I will"

Hermione shook her head and went to the Hospital Wing.

            "Harry, I was dreaming, right? I'm hallucinating, right!? Tell me I am! Tell me I did NOT see Hermione with that scum on the floor! Hugging like they were sweethearts!!!" Ron wailed, grabbing onto Harry's robes, and shaking him back and forth

            "Ron?"

Harry and Ron turned to the door and saw Hermione standing there

            "Hermione! I was dreaming, right!? I didn't see you and Malfoy hugging together on the floor!"

Hermione's face fell and stayed silent. 

            "I did? I DID!?!?" Ron began screaming again

            "Calm down, Ron!" Harry and Hermione yelled at the same time

            "How can I calm down!? I saw Hermione with that Slytherin scum!"

Unexpected, Hermione suddenly slapped Ron. 

            "Hermione!" Harry gasped

            "Thanks. I needed that"

            "You better clam yourself, Ron. I'm not dating Malfoy anymore. So, don't worry"

            "Yeah, you're right"

            "I have to go. If you need me, I'll be in the library, doing my Charms essay" Hermione said goodbye and went to the library. 

            "I need a bath…" she said to herself and headed first to Gryffindor Common Room.

She took a bath and dressed in a black skirt, a white top and sandals. She looked at herself in the mirror and headed for the library.

Draco was in the Slytherin Common Room, taking a bath. After that, he placed on khaki jeans, a green shirt and shoes. He sat on the couch, thinking about the events that occurred last night and today. He sighed and stood up from the couch. He was about to step outside of the room when the statue moved and Pansy came in screaming.

            "DRACO! YOU NEED TO BE CLEANSED!! YOU WERE WITH A MUDBLOOD!! TO THE BATHROOM!!"

            "Shut up Pansy!"

            "What!? You're telling me to shut up!?"

            "Yes! Now, do it!"

Pansy pouted and sat down. Draco gave her a glare and went out of the Common Room. He walked briskly to the library. He pushed the heavy doors and went inside. He surveyed the room and found Hermione sitting on one side of the room. Draco smiled and went towards her. 

            "Hey" he said as he sat down

Hermione looked up, "You startled me"

            "Sorry. So, what are you doing on this lovely Saturday?"

            "I have a Charms essay to do"

            "Well, why don't you give it a rest and have some fresh air?"

Hermione placed her quill down and looked at Draco, "I guess I could…"

            "Please…" Draco started pouting and gave her puppy eyes

Hermione laughed, "Alright. I just can't resist that cute face of yours" Hermine pinched Draco's cheeks

            "Ahh…you find me cute?"

            "I did not say that!"

            "Yes you did…don't even try to deny it" Draco was grinning wide

            "Alright fine…I said it. It's true anyway" Hermione smiled

            "C'mon. I'll show you something"

            "What is it?"

            "You'll never know until you find out" he smiled

Draco grabbed Hermione's hand and both went out of the library.

*~*~*~*~*~*

            "What the hell am I doing!?" Cole screamed

In front of him were 5 pages of his Math notebook, filled with Hermione's name on it. Cole was doodling her name instead of doing his homework.

            "Crap…I'm having a HO! (Hermione overdose)" 

He placed his pen down and opened his English notebook. On the first page was Hermione's name on it, in big red bold letters.

            "Jesus, Mary and Joseph!"

            "Cole! What's with the screaming!?" his mom asked, coming in the room

            "Mum! Look! Look at my masterpiece!" he said sarcastically and the two notebooks, "In my Math notebook are 5 pages filled with Ione's name!! In my English notebook, on the first page of it, is Ione's name again!!! And look! It's written in big red bold letters!!"

            "Son! Calm down!"

            "I can't! I have HO! Hermione overdose!"

            "Cole! Relax! Inhale! Exhale!"

Cole sat on his bed and breathed, "How many days more, mum? I miss her…not only that, I love her"

            "I know Cole, I know…" she whispered and left Cole's room

*~*~*~*~*~*

Hermione and Draco were walking down the hallways, towards the Slytherin Common Room. Draco had to get something for the big surprise. He told Hermioen to wait outside. Hermione sighed and looked at the window, then she saw Porky, her owl outside of the window. She gasped and let her owl in.

            "Where have you been!? I wanted you to deliver another message to Cole for days!"

Porky gave a loud cry, "Oh no you don't. You're not going anywhere, until you deliver it!"

Porky hung its head low and stuck out her leg. Hermione took out a parchment from her pocket and tied it around Porky's leg.

            "Bring it to Cole" she said

Porky hooted and flew away. Just in time,  Draco came out of the Common Room.

            "Sorry, I kept you waiting. Couldn't find it"

            "You need your broom? What are we gonna do? Play Quidditch? I don't think so"

            "No, we're not playing Quidditch. Let's go"

He took Hermione's hand and both of them went to the courtyard.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Cole wasn't in a happy mood as he got to school. He was about to open the door when Porky crashed on him.

            "Aagh!" he tumbled on the sidewalk. He groaned and looked up, something was landing on him. It hit him. It was the letter Hermione had sent him. He unrolled it and began reading.

_Cole,_

_            It's me again, Ione. First of all, I would like to say THANK YOU! Thanks for being there all my life! Thanks for being a special and great friend! I still can't tell you where my school is. Because it may break the friendship we have now if I told you. Anyway, how are things going with you and Nina? And how's school?_

_            Anyway, I'll be back in the summer. Don't worry. You'll see me again and we can see each other again. A distant friendship is hard to keep, but I struggle to keep it. I hope you do too. I know you miss me. I'll write to you as often as I can. I have to go now, classes are about to start. _

_I Miss You…_

_                                                                                                            Love Always,_

_                                                                                                                        Ione_

There was another parchment enclosed with the letter. It read:

_Hey Cole!_

_            Here's a song dedicated to you. You know her. She died two years ago in a plane crash. So, here goes._

It's been too long and I'm lost without you 

**_What I'm gonna do_**

**_Said I've been needin' you, wantin' you_**

**_Wonderin' if you're the same but who's been with you_**

**_Is your heart still mine, I wanna cry sometime_**

**_I miss you_**

****

**_Off to college, yes you went away_**

**_Straight from high school, you up and left me_**

**_We were close friends, also lovers_**

**_Did everything for one another_**

**_Now you're gone and I'm lost without you here now_**

**_But I know I gotta live it and make it somehow_**

**_Come back to me, can you hear me (callin')_**

**_Callin' for you (for you)_**

****

Coz it's been too long and I'm lost without you 

**_What I'm gonna do_**

**_Said I've been needin' you, wantin' you_**

**_Wonderin' if you're the same but who's been with you_**

**_Is your heart still mine, I wanna cry sometime_**

**_I miss you_**

****

**_Now I'm sitting here, thinking bout you_**

**_And the days we used to share_**

**_Is driving me crazy_**

**_I don't know what to do_**

**_I'm just wondering if you still care_**

**_I don't wanna let you know, that it's killing me_**

**_I know you got another life, you gotta concentrate, baby_**

**_Come back to me, can you hear me (callin')_**

**_Callin' for you_**

****

Coz it's been too long and I'm lost without you 

**_What I'm gonna do_**

**_Said I've been needin' you, wantin' you_**

**_Wonderin' if you're the same but who's been with you_**

**_Is your heart still mine, I wanna cry sometime_**

**_I miss you_**

****

_There. It's **Miss You **by **Aaliyah. **I gotta go now. See you in the summer!_

**Author's Notes: **I feel like crying, coz I was writing this while listening to these songs:

Miss You – Aaliyah

Iris – Goo Goo Dolls

Invisible Man – 98 Degrees

Rock Your Body – Justin Timberlake (My sister wanted it, so…haha)

I didn't cry. I FELT like crying. And I wonder what Draco's surprise is? Can anyone guess it!? Anyway! Review please!! Thanks!

****

****


	6. Take Me Somewhere I've Never Been

Date With Someone New

****

****

**Author's Notes: **Thanks to all the reviews in the previous chapter!

**_Sweet Sorrow – _**_The mystery guy was Draco's cousin, but he left because of family problems. Glad you love this!_

Chapter Six – Take Me Somewhere I've Never Been 

****

****

            "C'mon Draco. What's your surprise?" Hermione asked, getting impatient

Draco and Hermione were in the courtyard and Draco had his broom in his hands. He mounted on it and looked at Hermione.

            "C'mon. Ride in front of me"

            "I'm afraid of heights," Hermione blurted

            "Don't worry. I won't let you fall" Draco held out his hand for Hermione to take

Hermione looked at him and smiled.

            "I'm trusting you" Hermione moved forward and sat on the broom, in front of Draco

            "Don't worry" he smiled

Draco's broom moved and went higher. Before they knew it, they were out of Hogwarts. Hermione looked around and saw land and water. They hovered for a few minutes and stopped on top of a hill. Draco set aside his broom and Hermione gazed at the sunset.

            "Oh Draco, it's beautiful" she said and smiled at him

            "I'm glad you like it" he smiled too

They sat on the ground and both watched the sun go down, deeper and deeper, until it was nightfall. Hermione smiled and leaned on Draco. Draco smiled and put his arm around her. 

            "Draco?"

            "Hmm?"

            "Why me?" Hermione asked, sitting up

            "Well, um…I think you inspire me? No…well, its because you're-…" 

Hermione cut him off by giving him a kiss on the lips.

            "Because I'm?"

            "Because you're beautiful"

            "And you're the sweetest guy I ever met" she smiled and he smiled back at her. Both stared at each other's eyes for a while. Their face drew closer to each other and finally, their lips met and kissed again.

            "I love you Hermione"

            "And I love you Draco"

They flew back to the castle, when it was already dinner time. Everyone was there, except for the two of them.

            "Harry, where's Hermione?"

Harry wasn't listening, he was too busy with Lavender.

            "HARRY!" Ron screamed

            "Huh? What did you say Ron? I wasn't listening."

            "Where's Hermione!?"

            "Hi guys"

Hermione suddenly appeared and sat across them.

            "Where were you all day? We checked in the library but you weren't there. Your Charms essay was there, but you weren't. Where were you?"

            "Um…I was…" Hermione stopped when Draco's face distracted her from speaking, "Um…I was…with Dumbledore…" she lied

            "Oh…okay" Harry and Ron shrugged and went back to eating

At the Slytherin Table, Pansy was pestering Draco.

            "Oh Drakie, where were you?"

            "None of your business!" he snapped

            "But it is my business, after all, we are getting married in the future. So I have the right to know." She batted her eyelashes at him

            "We are NOT getting married! Never in my life! I would just do matrimonial suicide than to spend my entire life with you!" he yelled at her

            "You don't have to yell and you're just acting"

            "Ugh…I have to go, I still have detention" he muttered

            "I'll take your place…" Pansy said, grabbing his arm

            "NO!"

He yelled, retrieving his arm back and stormed out of the Great Hall.

            "I have to go guys, I still have detention" Hermione said

            "Okay. Be careful. You have detention with Malfoy. I don't want him hurting you" Ron said with a frown

            "I will" Hermione said, getting up and leaving the Great Hall.

At the door, Draco was waiting for her.

            "I thought you'd never come" he said

            "I wouldn't miss detention with you" she said and both walked away going to Filch's office.

            "We're here" Draco said as they got to Filch's office

            "Good. Follow me"

They followed him to the trophy room. Draco groaned, he knew what was going to happen.

            "You will clean these trophies, without the use of magic" he said and walked away with Mrs. Norris

They began cleaning the trophies when Draco suddenly got tired.

            "How do you keep up with these?" he groaned

Hermione laughed, "Patience. It takes patience to clean all of these" she said

Draco sighed and tried to do 'patience'.

After two hours, they finally finished cleaning the trophies. 

            "There, we're done" Draco said

            "Good" Hermione yawned, "Let's go. I'm tired and I want to sleep"

They both walked hand in hand towards the Gryffindor Common Room. They got there and stopped by the portrait of the Fat Lady.

            "Thanks for the surprise"

            "No problem. I just want to see you happy"

            "And you did it" 

She smiled and both gave a goodnight kiss. 

*~*~*~*~*~*

Cole folded the letter and placed it back in the envelope and stuffed it in his bag. He pushed the door open to his school and walked towards his locker.

            "Hey Cole!"

Cole looked around and saw his best friend, Adam Wright.

            "Hey Adam" he sighed

            "What's with the long face? Oh, I heard that you and Nina broke up. What happened?"

            "Nothing's wrong and it's a long story"

            "I have time" Adam said

Cole sighed again. He told Adam the long story when suddenly Adam's girlfriend, Angel Buchanan approached them.

            "Hey Cole, I heard you and Nina broke up. Well, she is a bitch anyway. You deserve someone better. Like that girl…what's her name again?"

            "Hermione?" Cole said

            "Yeah her"

Cole sighed and got his notebooks, "Just look at my notebooks! It's filled with Ione's name!"

            "Wow Cole. You must be obsessed with her. What happened to her?" Angel asked

            "She had to go to this foreign school that I don't know about. And she won't tell me. And look at this letter! It crashed onto me" he said, retrieving the letter he got earlier

            "This letter 'crashed' onto you?"

            "An owl delivered it and it crashed onto me"

            "Oh…"

They began reading the letter when Angel almost cried.

            "Aw, don't cry baby" Adam said, kissing her forehead. Cole rolled her eyes

            "I have to go. See you in English Class" 

He grabbed the letter back and walked to his class.

After English, Cole got Art class with Adam and Angel. Ms. Burnett, the Art teacher told their project for the day.

            "I want you to paint a person, who's very important to you, besides your family. Okay? You may start. You have the whole period to do it"

Cole stared at the canvas in front of him. He grabbed his paintbrush and dipped it with black paint. He began doing the outline of Hermione's face on the canvas. After the outline, he can already see Hermione's face painted on it. 

Cole grabbed another paintbrush and dipped it in with brown paint. He began doing Hermione's hair and eyes. He washed the brown paint off with water and dipped his thin paintbrush with pink and mixed it with a bit of white paint and did the lips. 

After an hour, before the bell rang, Cole was finished with his painting of Hermione and left it to dry. Ms. Burnett went to his station and looked at the painting.

            "That's an excellent painting, Cole."

Adam and Angel looked and saw a painting of Hermione.

            "Who is it?" Ms. Burnett asked

            "Hermione…Hermione Granger" Cole replied

            "Hermione Granger? I've never heard of her. Does she study here?"

            "No. She studies in a foreign school"

            "Oh. Great job on the details" Ms. Burnett said and walked away

            "Nice painting, Cole" Angel said

            "Yeah." Adam agreed

            "Who did you guys paint?"

            "Her" Adam said

            "Him" Angel replied

All three of them began to laugh. The bell rang and everyone was dismissed. 

**Reviewwww!!**


	7. I'm So Tired Of Being Alone

Date With Someone New

****

**Author's Notes: **I feel so loved! Thank you for all the reviews!! PLEASE LOOK AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER FOR AN IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTES! Well, maybe not THAT important, but you should look!!

****

****

Chapter Seven – I'm So Tired Of Being Alone 

****

****

****

Next Sunday morning, Hermione woke up at the crack of dawn with a smile on her face. She took a nice warm shower and dressed in cream white skirt, a black sleeveless top and white sandals and topped it over with her robes. She brushed her brown hair and looked at herself in the mirror. She smiled and walked out of the room. Hermione pushed the portrait and stepped outside. She saw Draco waiting for her outside. Draco was wearing a green shirt and khaki jeans, with his robes over it. He saw Hermione and smiled. Hermione smiled and walked towards him.

            "And here's my little angel" he teased

Hermione giggled, "And you're my little devil"

            "I resent that!" he laughed

Both of them walked hand in hand to the Great Hall. When they got there, they saw only a few people. 

            "Do you want to go somewhere before breakfast?"

            "Um…sure. Where?"

            "Let's go to the garden. I want to know more about you"

Hermione giggled again, "Okay"

They reached the garden and sat underneath an apple tree. 

            "So, what do you want to know about me?"

            "Well…how's life in the Muggle world?"

Hermione suddenly remembered Cole, "It's fine. I miss some few people. You should visit me sometime"

Draco frowned, "I don't think that's a great idea. What will my father think? And I still have to wait until eighteen to do my own things"

            "Me too…Well, let's not worry about that. What are you doing at your home during the summer?"

            "Nothing. We sometimes have visitors staying over. Other than that, I'm doing nothing"

They spent hours talking about things they never knew about each other, until it was already breakfast.

            "We better go, it's breakfast already. By the way, does Potter and Weasley suspect anything?"

            "I don't think so…"

            "Good. Let's go"

Draco took Hermione's hand and both of them walked together back to the Great Hall. Before they stepped inside, Ron came rushing towards them

            "Hermione! What are you doing with that Slytherin scum!?" Ron yelled

            "Uh…he was helping…um…with my…uh…Charms essay!"

            "You're not very good in lying, Hermione. Tell me the truth" Ron glared at Draco

            "She's my girlfriend, Weasley" Draco interrupted 

            "WHAT!?" Ron screamed so loud, Harry came running

            "Ron! What's wrong!?"

            "MALFOY AND HERMIONE ARE DATING!!!!"

            "WHAT!?"

            "How could you, Hermione!? Don't you ever recall all of the things he has done to you!?" Harry asked

            "I finally realized that under that Slytherin guise is a very charming Draco"

            "And you just called him with his first name!"

            "I have a name. Use it" Draco sneered

            "So? I like it."

Hermione gave both of them a glare and walked inside the Great Hall.

            "I'm going to my table now" Draco said

            "Aww…okay" she pouted and gave a peck on Draco's lips and both went separate ways.

            "HARRY! Did you see that!?" Ron yelled again

            "I did…with my very own eyes. Don't worry Ron. They won't last long" 

            "I hope so" Ron said angrily

At the Gryffindor Common Room, Hermione was reading a book when something disturbed her. She looked at the window and saw Draco's owl, D'Ary. Hermione stood up and walked towards the window. She opened it and D'Ary flew in. He stretched out his right leg. Hermione saw a parchment rolled around it. She took it and D'Ary away. She unrolled it and began reading.

**_And every time I close my eyes_**

**_I thank the Lord that I've got you_**

**_And you've got me too_**

And every time I think of it 

**_I pinch myself _**

**_Coz I don't believe it's true_**

**_That someone like you_**

**_Loves me too_**__

Hermione smiled androlled it back again. With the letter was a necklace with a red heart jewel in the middle. She wore it and smiled again. 

*~*~*~*~*~*

At Cole's home, Cole stared at the photo album that was filled with pictures of him and Hermione. He sighed and looked out the window.

            "Where are you Hermione?" he said to himself

            "Cole?"

Cole turned around and saw his mother, "What?"

            "Hermione's mother is here"

Cole's eyes widened and rushed downstairs. At the living room, he saw Holly Granger. 

            "Hi Cole." Mrs. Granger smiled

            "Hi Mrs. Granger"

            "I bet you're wondering where Hermione is right now. Well, she's in a foreign school right now. We can't tell you yet. But when the time is right, we can. If you would like to send anything to her, like a letter. We can deliver it to her"

            "Okay. I have something. I'll just get it"

Cole rushed to his room and got a folded piece of paper out of his drawer. It was a color beige paper, with a red ribbon tied around it. He went back downstairs and handed it to Mrs. Granger

            "Thanks"

            "Anytime Cole, anytime. We better be going now. Thank you Ingrid."

            "No problem, Holly"

And with that, Mrs. Granger left their home. 

**Thanks to all the reviews! Keep them coming! By the way, the 'poem' is actually a song. It's a part of Babyface's "Every Time I Close My Eyes". So, don't sue me!**

**_Girl-named-Belle _**– Yeah, I think everyone are sorry for Cole. I have plans for him though

**_Immortal Sky _**– Thanks for adding me to your faves! I was actually planning on Cole/Herm…but I have plans for Cole. And there are other surprises that will leave Draco [insert emotion here]. Mwahahaha!!

**_ScaredHeart _**– Yes, Aaliyah really did die. Yes, Draco is sooo sweet. But it's hard to keep him the bad ass boy type when he's in love…sigh…

**_MysticalRing _**– Mwahahaha! I have plans for this Draco/Herm, Cole/Herm and etcetera! I'm soo evil!!

**_Gabie _**– LoL! Yep! Draco all the way…but watch out…mwahahah!!!

And now! For the important part (maybe not, but still!)…I WANT YOU (yes, you! The one reading this!) TO VOTE! 

_Who should be together?_

Draco/Hermione or Cole/Hermione?

_Who should be left heartbroken?_

Answer this if you want…I just want to see how much you like Cole & Draco *evil grin*

AND THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR VOTES!!!!!

*~formerly know as: chocolate malfoy~*__


	8. And I Want You To Know

Date With Someone New

****

****

Author's Notes: Thank you so much for all of your reviews! Did anyone watch "What A Girl Wants"? If you did, isn't Ian (Oliver James) cute!?!? LoL. Okay, on to the story…

****

****

**_Chapter Eight – And I Want You To Know_**

****

****

****

Hermione was in the Common Room when she decided to write a letter to her parents. She took out a parchment out of her bag and a bottle of ink. She dipped her quill in the inkbottle and started writing.

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_            How are the both of you? I miss you. It's been a month since we last saw each other, but it seemed like forever. Anyway, how's Cole? I hope he's fine. I have something to tell you, and I do hope you understand. You see…I met this guy here in Hogwarts and I really like him. And he likes me back. We learned that we loved each other and you know? I have a problem though, how will he tell his father? His father hates Muggle-borns and it will destroy their family name if he tells his father._

_            Other than that, I'm worried that Cole is getting worried and confused that where my school is. If you have any idea that you're going to tell him, don't. I'm the one who's supposed to tell him where my school is, what my school is and what I am. It's really hard if I tell him, because he might freak out, or even worse…it'll destroy the friendship we have. What am I supposed to do? I hope you'll find a solution to this problem of mine. I am a big girl already; I can take care of myself so you don't have to worry about me. _

_            I think I won't be home in the Christmas Holidays. Tell Cole Merry Christmas for me on Christmas. _

_Love you daughter,_

Hermione 

Hermione saw Porky sitting by the window. She stood up and walked towards her.

            "Time for a little letter delivering, Porky"

Porky stuck out her leg and Hermione tied the letter around her leg. 

"Bring it to Mum and Dad"

Porky hooted and flew out of the window

            "Hermione?"

Hermione turned around and saw Harry and Ron at the doorway.

            "What do you want?" she asked coldly

            "We want to talk to you…"

            "About what?"

            "Malfoy" Ron said

            "Draco…" she corrected them

            "See! You're obsessing over him! You and him don't mix! You're in Gryffindor and he's in Slytherin! You don't mix with him!"

            "And you're telling me what to do and who to love!?"

            "No! I'm just telling you that-…"

            "Well it sounds like it! You're not my father and don't tell me what to do! I can love anyone and hate anyone with my own freewill!" she yelled

            "But he'll dump you before you even knew it!"

            "He's not like that!"

            "And now you're defending him! What's wrong with you!? You weren't like this before!"

            "Before I met Draco!"

            "You used to hate him and don't you even recall all those times when he called you a mudblood!? He's not a charming Slytherin! He's a stupid, pureblood Slytherin scum!"

            "You can't tell me what to do! You don't control my life so I suggest you just stay out of my damn life!! If you don't like me loving Draco, then fine! Coz it's none of your business anyway! If you can't stand us being together, just kill me if you have to!" she screamed

            "Hermione…"

            "Don't Hermione me Ronald Weasley! If you don't like him, you can just hate me too!"

            "Why would I do that!? You're my best friend! You, me and Harry have been best friends since we were in our 1st year!! We can't just break it!! We made a vow remember!? And we even made this friendship necklace! That we will be friends forever until we graduate!!"

            "Oh you can just forget about it!!" Hermione said, taking the necklace off and threw it at Ron.

            "And what's that!?" Ron asked pointing to the necklace Draco had given her

            "It's a necklace! Draco gave it to me!!"

            "Oh, and now you're wearing the necklace he gave to you! What about that ring I gave to you on your birthday!?"

            "It didn't fit in any of my fingers! You're lucky I brought it with me, otherwise it would be lying around in my house with full of dust!"

Hermione left the Common Room with a slam.

            "Ron…"

            "Fine! Who needs her anyway!"

There was an awkward pause when Ron sat down and buried his head in his hands.

            "Who am I kidding! We need her!! It doesn't feel the same without her!!"

            "Well, did you think that yelling at her will make her stay with us?"

            "No…" Ron sighed, "I'm so stupid!! Stupid! Stupid!"

            "You're not stupid, you just didn't know what you were doing"

Ron stared at the necklace Hermione threw at him.

            "We're getting her back…we didn't make the pact to argue. We made it coz we're friends"

Hermione ran down the hallways, crying. She turned to a corner and bumped into somebody.

            "Sorry…" she muttered, keeping her head down

            "Hermione?"

She looked up and saw Draco, "Oh Draco" she ran to him and hugged him

            "What's wrong? Were you crying?"

Hermione sniffled, "Yeah"

            "What happened?"

            "I got into an argument with Ron. He told me that you and I don't mix because you were in Slytherin and I'm in Gryffindor. Then the yelling started and I threw the friendship necklace I had at him" Hermione cried

            "Ssh…it's okay. Everything's over now" Draco said, hugging Hermione

            "Draco…"

            "Yeah?"

            "There's something I have to tell you"

            "What is it? Is it something bad?"

            "Not really. But it's something I've been keeping for so long and you're the only one who'll know"

            "Okay…"

**Hermione's going to tell him! Aah! What will his reaction be!? REVIEW!!**

**_MysticalRing _**– I've finally decided who will be. Thank you for your vote and I do feel sorry for Cole

**_Artemis Mog _**– *slaps her with a fish* there? Lol…jk!!

**_A Fan and A Big Fan _**– Ooh…I'm not telling! You have to read to find out! Mwahahaha!! Although Cole visiting Hogwarts is cool…but I don't know…

**_SlytherinChiq13 _**–  Glad you love it! 

**_Hopeless Angel _**– Yes, I know Draco is a bit OCC, but he's so hard to 'type' when he's in love and keep that bad boy attitude when he's in love…hope you understand and thanks!!

**_Gabie _**– yes! I do agree with you! lol, you're confusing me a bit. But anyway, I already decided who it will be. So, watch out!


	9. A Promise Ring

Date With Someone New

****

****

****

****

Chapter Nine – A Promise Ring 

****

****

            "Well, what is it?" Draco asked

Hermione and Draco were in the garden sitting on one of the benches. Hermione was feeling uncomfortable about telling him. She was worried that he'll freak out and start yelling.

            "This is really hard for me to say. But I think it's right for you to know…"

            "Is there somebody else?"

            "No! There's no somebody else! First of all, I love you. I really do. I love you very much. Second, back home. There's this guy, he's my friend. He moved across our street before I came back here to start 6th year. I really missed him and I had this crush on him before I left. But it turned out that he got a girlfriend before I decided that I should tell him how I feel. But now, I only see him as a friend. And ONLY a friend. Nothing more. Then I met you. I suddenly forgot about him and began to like and loving you. I mean, it's been hard for me. I know he misses me too. But, you know? But Draco, don't get mad at me. I still love you and will always love you. You were always there when I needed you." there was an awkward pause, "Please say something"

            "It's okay Hermione. I understand" Draco said, giving her a crooked smile

            "I still love you…very much. And that won't change"

            "I love you too Hermione. I have something to show you"

They stood up and went back inside the castle. Draco led her to the Slytherin Common Room.

            "Draconic Demon" Draco said to the statue, "Let's go"

            "I can't go inside there" Hermione said, "Besides, your 'friends' will kill me if they ever see me inside"

            "Don't worry. I'll kill them first" Draco said, smiling at her

            "Okay then. But don't say I didn't warn you"

They stepped inside. Everyone looked up and gasped as they saw Hermione in their Common Room, holding hands with Draco. Everybody gave her death glares as she passed by them. 

            "Draco! How could you!? You're dumping me for this…this…FILTH!" Pansy yelled

            "Pansy! We were never an item! And never will be!" he yelled back

Draco led her to Boys' Dorm and opened his trunk. He took out a small black box and went towards Hermione, who was waiting at the door.

            "Hermione Granger," he stood in front of her, "Please accept this ring as a token of my love to you. I give this to. A promise ring. A promise that I'll love you forever. No matter what happens and nothing will ever come between us." Draco slipped the silver ring in Hermione's finger.

Tears filled Hermione's eyes and flowed down her cheeks, "I accept" she said and smiled. Draco smiled and Hermione suddenly hugged him, tight.

            "I love you, Hermione Granger"

            "I love you too, Draco Malfoy" 

The Common Room was now filled with gasps and thuds from people fainting. Pansy, who couldn't believe what was happening, screamed.

(Everyone…that was just a PROMISE ring. It's NOT YET an Engagement ring…it will, later on.  I think…just wanted to clarify that. Read on!)

Hermione stared at the silver ring on her finger and saw two names engraved on it: Draco & Hermione.

It was good that Sunday was a Hogsmeade visit. Hermione and Draco spent their time in Hogsmeade together. They received glares and faints from Gryffindor and Slytherin. Gasps and whispers from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. But you know what? They didn't care. As long as they're together, they're happy with each other. They went inside the Three Broomsticks and ordered one butterbeer for the both of them.

            "Draco…you didn't have to do this" Hermione said, smiling

            "No, it's okay. I'm doing this because I love you"

            "That's a fact" Hermione smiled again

Just then, Harry and Lavender stepped inside the place. Lavender didn't notice them and neither did Hermione. But Harry and Draco saw each other and just nodded.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Cole slammed his locked shut and looked around the hallways. Suddenly, a girl with brown hair appeared in the hallways. Brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. Cole squinted at the girl. It suddenly reminded him of Hermione. 

            _Nah, It couldn't be…could it?_

He walked towards the girl who was placing her stuff inside her locker.

            "Excuse me?"

The girl twirled around and looked at Cole.

            "Yes?"

Amazed by her beauty, he couldn't speak. _Cole! Snap out of it! You love somebody else, right!?_

"Well? Aren't you going to say anything?" the girl asked

            "Uh…hey. I haven't seen you around before…new?"

            "Yes. Kathryn Nicholson."

            "Kathryn…what a pretty name" _Dude, that's Hermione's second name, _"Cole Sinistra"

            "Nice to meet you…I'll see around then"

_God, she's so pretty!!_

Cole just stared at her and didn't speak.

            "Cole?"

            "Huh? Kathryn? What are you doing back here? I thought you left…"

            "Um…no…I was just standing here. In front of you and you just kept staring at me" Kathryn blushed

            "Was I? Oh…sorry" Cole blushed too. He licked his lips, "Um…I'll walk you home…"

            "Really? Okay. Thanks" Kathryn smiled at him and he smiled back

            "Hey, um…are you free tonight? Do you want to go and see the movies?"

            "Oh…no…I can't. Sorry. But my friend would like to."

            "Oh" Cole frowned, "Who's your friend?"

            "N-…"

            "Kathryn?"

Cole and Kathryn both turned around and saw Nina, walking towards them.

            "Hi Nina" she said

            "Hi Kath" she smiled at her then turned to Cole, "What are you doing with this jerk?"

            "What do you mean, Nina?" Kathryn asked

            "This guy broke up with me. He's already taken, Kath. With somebody else who's not here right now. Don't even bother, Kath"

            "Excuse me? I broke up with you? You broke up with me! Because you were jealous of Hermione!"

            "I had the right to! You know I'm a sensitive girl!"

            "But Hermione is just a friend!"

            "Before! You already love her! But too bad, she isn't here right now and won't be until summer comes. Let's go Kath" Nina pulled Kathryn away from Cole

Kathryn turned back and gave Cole an apologetic smile.

It was true. Cole was in love with Hermione. 

Crap. Nina said was true. I'm already in love with Hermione and wherever she is, she's probably with somebody else, who isn't me. She only sees me as a friend. And will forever be.

*~*~*~*~*~*

            Hermione, you only see Cole as your friend. Nothing more. You love Draco and he loves you. Alright that's it! I'm fed up with this! I, Hermione Granger will only see Cole Sinistra as a friend. Forever.

Hermione broke a stick into two, as a sign of her promise. A promise that will be kept for eternity. She decided to write a letter to Cole.

Dear Cole,

            This is very hard for me to say. But I have to. Okay. Cole. Before I left to go to my school, I loved you. Then there was Nina. I know I couldn't love because you already have Nina. I know you love her and you can't just break up with her just because of me. And please don't. Cole. If you really do love me…I'm sorry. I only see you as a friend and I will forever. No matter how much you tell me that you love me, I only see you as a friend. I already have someone that loves me and I love him back.

I'm sorry Cole. I can't love you like I loved you before. It's over. Goodbye…

Hermione

At the moment Hermione finished her letter, Porky came back, tapping on the window. Hermione stood up and opened the window. She saw two letters around Porky's leg. One was from her parents.

Dearest Hermione,

            Don't worry about his father. The only thing you must know is that you love each other. Don't worry about Cole. We won't tell him and he surely won't freak out. We love you.

Mum and Dad

The other was from Cole.

Dear Ione,

            I already broke up with Nina. Hermione, there's something I have to tell you. I love you. If you don't, that's fine. I just wanted to tell you that. 

Cole

Hermione's eyes suddenly were filled by tears. She just can't. She rushed to the table and grabbed the letter she wrote earlier. She rolled it up and tied it around Porky's leg.

            "Bring it to Cole" she said

**I didn't like this chapter very much though. But review! Chapter Ten might be better than this. And the stick thing, well, just came out of my head…so..hehe…this chapter sucks…I think…but review though!**

***~Formerly known as chocolate malfoy~***


	10. Family Matters

Date With Someone New

****

****

**Author's Notes: **Thanks for all your reviews! Chapter Eleven **OR** Chapter Twelve might be the last chapter you will be reading. Because I'm going to Europe.  Anyway, here's chapter ten.

Chapter Ten – Family Matters 

****

****

            "Mum?" Cole called out

            "Yes, dear?"

            "Where's father?" he asked

Ingrid stopped washing the dishes at the mention of her husband's name.

            "Didn't we talk about this before?"

            "I know. I just want to know again" he said

            "Cole…there's something I've been keeping you for too long"

            "W-What is it?" Cole asked again, worried

            "Me and your father divorced a long time ago. I'll tell you the reason why later. Well, he went to teach at this…"

            "At?"

            "Oh Cole…I can't keep this any longer. You have the right to know. He went to teach at Hogwarts"

            "What's Hogwarts?" Cole asked confused

            "It's a wizarding school. A magical school."

            "What?" Cole was even more confused

            "I need to call Holly"

Ingrid dialed the Granger's telephone number and asked for Holly to come over. Not a moment later, Holly arrived and sat beside Cole.

            "Good afternoon Cole" Holly greeted

            "Good afternoon Mrs. Granger. You were saying mum?"

            "I can't tell him, Holly…" 

Cole saw tears streaming down his mother's face

            "Mum…what's wrong? Where's father?"

            "He's a teacher at this school. It's where Hermione studies. Hermione is a witch…" Holly told Cole

            "What? Hermione can't be a witch…"

            "Yes she is Cole. Your father teaches there. We divorced years ago because our marriage was arranged before we even knew each other. We only lasted for a few weeks and divorced. Then, I was pregnant. I thought he would come so he could see you even though we're not together. But he didn't arrive. But he knew that you were born and that your name is Cole. I heard that he was teaching at this school and so, he never came back. He was a wizard all a long. And I'm just a normal person. A muggle to the wizarding world."

            "So…you're telling me that dad is a wizard who teaches at the school where Ione studies and you didn't tell me this?"

            "Yes…I'm sorry Cole. I should have told you sooner" Ingrid sniffled while Holly comforted her

            "I knew it all along too, Cole" Holly said

            "I want to see my father…" Cole said 

            "It's too difficult…" Ingrid said

            "Ingrid, let the boy see his father. I'll just write a letter to the headmaster"

            "Alright" 

Before Holly stood up, they heard a noise outside the window. They all turned to look and saw Porky. Holly rushed to the window and opened it. Porky flew in and stood in front of Cole. It stuck out its foot and Cole got the letter.

Ingrid and Holly waited for a reaction. Suddenly, Ingrid could see Cole griping the letter tight. He suddenly slammed the letter on the table and went upstairs.

            "Cole…" Ingrid called out

Holly reached out for the letter and began reading, "Oh my…"

            "What is it?" Ingrid asked turning to Holly

            "Read this" she handed Hermione's letter to Ingrid

            "Oh…Cole…" Ingrid bit her lip, "He needs to see Jack. He should tell him everything"

Holly stood up and grabbed the pad of paper beside her and took out a pen out of her bag. She began writing to Dumbledore.

_Dear Headmaster,_

_            Cole Sinistra. Professor Jack Sinistra's son is wishing to see his father. He hasn't seen him for a long time but I do know that you know everything that has happened. The boy would like to go to Hogwarts and know everything. _

_Thank you_

_                                                                                                            Holly Granger_

Holly rolled the letter and tied it around Porky's foot.

            "Take it to Dumbledore" she told

Porky flew out of the window and went out of sight. Holly turned to look at Ingrid who was sitting there, with a tissue in her hands.

            "I'll make you coffee" Holly said, going inside the kitchen and began brewing coffee.

Yes, I know. It's rather short. But Chapter eleven will be exciting, I think? Anyway, review! I'll update as soon as I can!


	11. Never

Date With Someone New

****

**Author's Notes: **Thank you for all the reviews! And this chapter will be really fun!! Read on!! I **THINK **I'll reach until Chapter Twelve. But anyway, read on!

****

Chapter Eleven – Never 

****

****

            Dumbledore replied to Holly's letter immediately. In the middle of the night, a carriage arrived in front of Cole's home to take him to Hogwarts. Cole opened the door his trunk behind him. Ingrid, with the help of Holly bought Cole's supplies in Diagon Alley the day before. 

            "Bye mum…" Cole said

            "Bye Cole. Tell you father that I said hello"

            "Alright. Bye mum. Bye Mrs. Granger"

            "Bye Cole" Holly waved

A short and stout man opened the door for Cole. Cole stared at the man with a cooked nose. It was a goblin. Cole shrugged and stepped inside. The goblin sat in front and guided the horses – that flew. 

It was hours before Cole reached Hogwarts. The horses landed and Cole stepped out of the carriage. It was already morning when he reached there. He stared at the size of the castle. Then he saw a rather old woman (McGonagall) standing in front of the entrance to Hogwarts. 

            "Mr. Sinistra. I am Professor McGonagall. And welcome to Hogwarts. Follow me"

Cole followed McGonagall inside, placing the hood of his cloak (not his Hogwarts robes) over his head. Not letting anyone recognize him. 

In the Great Hall, everyone was there eating breakfast when Dumbledore stood up, silencing the students.

            "Attention all. There will a new student joining us. He will be in the 6th year. Please make him feel welcome in Hogwarts. Thank you"

Somebody placed a stool and the Sorting Hat on it in the middle of the hall. The doors suddenly opened and McGonagall walked inside with Cole following behind her. Murmurs filled the room ("Who's that?" "Maybe it's the son of You-Know-Who" "Shut up"). 

            "Everyone, please welcome…Mr. Cole Sinistra"

Cole dropped the hood, revealing his face. Professor Sinistra and Hermione jumped from their seats at the sound of the boy's name.

            "COLE!?" both of them yelled

Everyone turned to look at them. Chattering suddenly filled the room again. Professor Sinistra ran to Cole and stood in front of him.

            "Dad?" Cole started

            "Cole" he flung his arms around his son and hugged him tight

Cole hugged back and looked at the people that were staring at them. He suddenly saw Hermione, her head buried in her hands. 

            "Ahem. Professor Sinistra? We'll sort Cole now"

            "Oh yes. Excuse me" Professor gave Cole a smile and sat back down

            "GRYFFINDOR!" the hat yelled

Hermione's elbow slipped off the table. Ron could tell that she was crying, noticing the flow of tears coming down fast on her arm. Ron nudged Harry. Harry looked at him and Ron pointed at Hermione.

            "Hermione…" Harry started

            "I don't want to talk about it" she sniffled

The hat was removed off his head and McGonagall pointed the Gryffindor Table for him. He walked towards it and sat at the end. 

After breakfast, everyone went to their classes. Hermione walked out of the hall fast with Draco trailing behind her.

            "Were you crying Hermione?"

            "What makes you say that?"

            "Your eyes"

Hermione stopped and turned to look at Draco, "Draco. That's him. That's the guy I was telling you about"

            "Oh…and the problem is?"

            "I don't know! He'll probably want me back!"

            "Don't worry Hermione"

            "Don't hurt him Draco. Promise me that"

            "I promise" Draco said

At the end of the day, Draco walked Hermione to the Gryffindor Common Room. Hermione said the password and stepped inside. As soon as she got inside, nobody was there except for Cole. She stopped dead at her tracks and looked away.

            "Hermione…" Cole started but Hermione didn't reply, "Ione…"

            "Look…I don't know who took you here or what made you come here but…"

            "Ione. I love you." 

            "I-I'm sorry Cole. I love somebody else" Hermione said turning around, ready to walk away. Cole suddenly grabbed Hermione's arm and pulled her closer to him.

            "What do you want Cole? You weren't like this before" she asked

Cole saw the silver ring on Hermione's finger, "What's this?"

            "A ring" she said

            "Who gave it to you?"

            "Someone…"

Cole looked closer and saw the words: Draco and Hermione

            "Somebody named Draco?"

            "Yes. Now, let me go. You're hurting me" she said as Cole tightened his grip

            "I broke up with Nina because of you…" Cole's face went closer to Hermione's

Hermione suddenly pushed him away from her.

            "Never…never come near me! Never look and talk at me! Just pretend I don't exist!" she yelled and went out of the room with tears in her eyes.

**Yes I know, short again. But I'm trying to get to the good part. Hehe…review! Thanks again! **


	12. Crazy For This Girl

Date With Someone New

****

****

**Author's Notes: **Thanks to NO NAME and Hopeless Angel for their suggestions!

Chapter Twelve – Crazy For This Girl 

****

****

            Hermione ran around the hallways, not looking where she's going. Unexpectedly, she found herself around some guy's arms. She looked up and saw Draco smiling in front of her. Draco's smile made Hermione feel a little better. 

            "Can you tell me what happened?"

            "It's Cole" she sniffled

            "He told me that he loves me but I said that I'm in love with somebody else. I was about to walk away when he grabbed my arm and pulled me closer to him. He saw the ring you gave me and asked who gave it. I didn't tell him your name but then he saw our names engraved on it. I told him to let me go because he was already hurting me. Then he told me that he broke up with Nina because of me. His face went closer to mine then suddenly, I shoved him away from me. Then I told him never to come near me, look or talk to me and pretend that I don't exist. Oh Draco…" she cried

            "Ssh…it's okay. I'll deal with him"

            "But you promise me that you won't hurt him"

            "I can't help it. Nobody hurts you when I'm around"

            "But…"

            "Don't worry. I'll be fine. Besides, he can't learn all spells just like that" he snapped his fingers

            "But I saw him reading the Book Of Spells when I came"

            "Oh…anyway…I'll take care of everything"

            "Oh will you really?"

Both of them turned around and saw Cole standing there, arms crossed and wand at ready.

            "What do you want now?" Draco snapped

            "So I'm guessing this is Draco…" Cole said

            "Yes, now what do you want?" Draco frowned

            "Nothing…"

            "Then why are you here!?"

            "Hermione doesn't deserve you. She deserves much more better than you!" Cole pointed his wand at Draco, "Expelliarmus!" he yelled, sending Draco off his feet and crashing on the floor.

            "Draco!" Hermione yelled, rushing to his side

Draco managed to stand up, "Rictusempra!" he yelled. Draco had hit Cole with a tickling charm. Cole fell to the floor, laughing unstoppably.

            "Tarantallegra!" Cole managed to say between laughs

            "Finite Incantatem!"  Hermione yelled, pointing her wand at Draco, making him stop dancing, "Stop it!! I don't want anybody to get hurt! Not now!"

            "You've already hurt me Hermione!" Cole said

            "I told you! I can only see you as a friend! I already made a promise!" she said, helping Draco up, "Never come near me again…and I mean it"

Hermione and Draco walked away, leaving Cole stand there by himself, cursing repeatedly.

            "Hermione, you didn't have to do that" Draco said while walking

            "I had to. I can't let him hurt you. I've known you longer and I just met him this year. I've known you since our first year here in Hogwarts"

            "I guess you have a point. Where are we going?"

            "I don't know…do you have any idea?"

            "We can…fly again. And stay in the air until dinnertime which is in 2 hours"

            "Alright" Hermione smiled

            "Okay. I'll get my broom"

They headed to the Slytherin Common Room and Draco got his broom. They headed to the garden and Hermione rode in front of Draco and they were now up in the air. Hermione leaned her head on Draco's shoulder.

            "Do you think somebody will find us here?" Hermione asked

            "Unless they have a broom…"

Draco kissed Hermione on the forehead and stayed there, floating. What they didn't know that three people are watching them. Cole, Harry and Ron were watching them from the Gryffindor Common Room.

            "I can't believe they would actually end up together" Ron said

            "Yeah…I wonder if they're ever going to fight" Harry wondered

            "You'll never know. They look so happy" Cole said

            "I heard that you and Malfoy had a duel" Ron said

            "If that's what you call it, yeah"

            "What happened?" Harry asked

            "Lon story. But you can just imagine"

            "I wish that you'd turn Malfoy into a bouncing ferret again" Ron laughed, "I miss those days…"

            "What does Malfoy have that I don't have?" Cole wondered

            "Money." Ron said

            "Hermione isn't after his money, Ron"

            "You can never know. Let's see…that bad boy type? That stupid silvery-blonde hair?"

            "I wonder what his parents will say about her" Cole muttered, loud enough to make Ron and Harry hear

            "Wait!" Ron snapped, "Malfoy's father hates muggle-borns, right? They won't last long. Or else Malfoy will be a disgrace to their family name!" 

            "I wonder why I haven't thought of that…" Harry said

            "Muggle-borns? What's that? And who's his father?"

            "Muggle-borns come from parents that don't know any magic. His father works for the Ministry. Lucius Malfoy"

            "Well, it's almost dinner. Let's go" Draco said

They went down lower until they reach solid ground. They went back to the Slytherin Common Room to return Draco's broom. They headed to the Great Hall where everybody was there. They both went on separate ways and sat on their respective table.

            "Hermione! Cole is so cute!" Lavender said

            "What about Harry?" Hermione said

            "He's cute too. But Cole. I heard that him and Malfoy had a duel"

            "Yes."

            "I don't want to get gory" Lavender said, "Ready for the Yule Ball?"

            "I guess" Hermione said

            "One week more and it's already December! And after two weeks, no more homework! Thank God!" Lavender announced, "Here comes Harry, Ron and Cole…"

            "I'm going to go now" Hermione said standing up

            "How come?"

            "I'm over Cole. And now he's following me everywhere"

            "Seems to me he wants you back"

            "Of course he is! But I love Draco more than him! I've known Draco more than him!" Hermione screamed, standing up and leaving the Great Hall, brushing past the three of them.

            "What was that all about?" Harry asked, sitting beside Lavender

            "She wants to forget about Cole" Lavender whispered

Yet another crappy chapter!!! I didn't know how to end this, but anyway…this is the last chapter before I leave for Europe on May 8. And I won't be back until May 28. I'll update as soon as I can when I get back! See you all again on May 28! Bye! 


	13. I Was Wrong

Date With Someone New

****

****

**Author's Notes: **I'm back everyone and here's Chapter Thirteen!! Check my profile to see what happened to me starting May 8 to May 28! COLE WON'T BE EVIL, Okay? Okay! Read on!

Chapter Thirteen – I Was Wrong 

****

****

Hermione took out a piece of parchment, a bottle of ink and her quill. She dipped her quill in the ink and started writing to her mother.

_Mum,_

_            Why is Cole here? He's following me everywhere I go! He wants me back! I can only see him as a friend!! LET HIM LEAVE HOGWARTS! PLEASE!_

Hermione finished and tied it around Porky's leg and he flew away. She watched Porky fly away with her letter and sighed. Suddenly, she heard someone coming it. She twirled around and saw Cole. Cole half-smiled at her and went to the Boys' Dorm. Hermione suddenly felt sorry for him. After all, she does still see him as a FRIEND.

            '_You can't pity him, Hermione! He's following you around! You can't have privacy!_' she scolded herself.

Hermione left the Common Room and wandered around the hallways, when she suddenly heard someone speak. 

            "Did you hear about that new kid Cole and Malfoy?" somebody asked

            "No. But I heard something about Cole still cares for Hermione"

            "Really?"

            "Yeah. I saw him walk past him muttering something about friends and Hermione"

            "I heard someone from Gryffindor that they were friends before…"

            "I heard the same thing. Somebody said, I think it was Harry, I forgot. Anyway, Cole didn't mean the things Cole did to Hermione"

            "Yeah. I heard that one too. I think Cole was just too excited to see Hermione"

Hermione felt tears form in her eyes and ran back to the Common Room. She barged in the Boys' Dorm, even though she knew she wasn't supposed to. 

            "Hermione?" Cole said, startled

            "Oh my God, Cole! I'm so sorry! I know you didn't mean those things you did to me! I'm so pathetic!!" Hermione bawled 

            "You're not pathetic Hermione. I was just happy to see you again. I'm just afraid that Draco person will hurt you, I guess. I know I was wrong. But I forgive you. I'm sorry too Hermione"

            "I forgive you…I forgive you…" she told him and the two of them hugged

**Sorry for the extremely short chapter! I was in a rush and I was stuck on what Chapter Thirteen should be, and I just came back from my trip, that's why it's so short and I'm lost of ideas. I'll think of some! Chapter Fourteen should be up by sometime…**

**And I agree with you, this is a pathetic chapter (I think…for me at least)**


	14. Talking Stuff Over

Date With Someone New

****

****

**Author's Notes: **Thank you for all the reviews! I finally reached 100 reviews! THANK YOU VERY MUCH! You made my day! And here is the long awaited chapter fourteen! Or not…

Chapter Fourteen – Talking Stuff Over 

****

****

            "So…"

            "So…"

            "Hermione sent you here…and?"

            "Um…"

Hermione, convinced Cole and Draco that they should talk some stuff over, regarding friendship and love. She left them in an empty room and walked away. Draco ran down a hand through his hair and Cole stared at the floor.

            "Malfoy…I've known Hermione in the summer. We moved across their house and we became fast friends…and you know…"

            "I've known her since our very first year here in Hogwarts. I was mean towards her at first"

            "Yes. Harry and Ron told me"

Draco slightly frowned, "Anyway, I heard that you and Hermione made up?"

            "Yes, you heard right"

            "So…"

            "About the duel, I was just excited…or maybe jealous because I saw Hermione again and seeing her with someone other than me."

Draco nodded

Hermione went around the hallway, turning corners when she suddenly bumped into Harry and Ron.

            "Hermione!?"

            "Harry!? Ron!? What are you doing here?"

            "Looking for you. Look, Hermione. We need to talk"

            "I don't feel like talking to you right now"

            "Hermione, we need to sort this out" Harry insisted

            "Sort WHAT out?"

            "Our friendship" 

            "Look Hermione, I know I was wrong for yelling at you. I was just pissed off seeing you and Malfoy together"

Hermione stayed silent. She knew it was right. She knew she was also wrong for yelling at him. Tears suddenly formed in her eyes.

            "You're right. And I was wrong too. I was wrong for yelling at you like that. Oh Ron, Harry. Will you ever forgive me?"

            "Of course we Hermione. You're our best friend" Harry said

Hermione smiled and the three of them hugged.

            "We love you Hermione" Harry said

            "You two are the greatest" Hermione sniffled

            "So…I guess I'll be seeing you…" Draco said

            "Yeah, I guess…" Cole answered

            "Erm…see you around…" Draco said awkwardly

And with that, both of them left the room.

What a nice way to end the chapter. Honestly, I was having WRITER'S BLOCK and  I don't know where to start. So, forgive me if this chapter isn't good…AT ALL. 


	15. You Shouldn't Have Done That

Date With Someone New

****

****

****

**Author's Notes: **Yes, I KNOW! (As if I didn't!!) **Chapter Fourteen SUCKED**! **REALLY BAD**! And to make it up for it, **CHAPTER FIFTEEN (this one)** WILL BE BETTER! I PROMISE!!!

Chapter Fifteen – You Shouldn't Have Done That 

            "Oh thank you, Rose! You're the greatest!" Pansy hugged her fellow Slytherin, Rose Connor

            "Anything for you Pansy"

            "You must do it right. I just can't stand that filthy mudblood slobbering all over my honey bunny!" she said, clasping her hands together

            "Look at the time, Draco must be around this corner any minute now" Rose predicted

And right on the dot, Draco came around the corner at their way. Draco saw them and frowned at Pansy.

            "What do you want now?"

            "Oh look at the time, I must go now. I still have homework. See you later Rose!" Pansy ran off

            "What do YOU want?"

            "Draco…"

            "Look. Last summer didn't mean anything!"

            "Draco, I'm lost without you" she said, flirtatiously and leaning close to him

            "You're sick" he said, pushing her out of his way

But Rose was quick, she immediately grabbed on to his arm, pulling him back to her.

            "No! Draco! I can't stand you with that filth!"

Her face went closer to his ear, biting him (ouch). Draco yelped and fell on the floor in pain. Rose watched him and began to walk away, leaving him there, lying on the floor.

After an hour, Draco, who was back on his feet, headed for the Great Hall for dinner. Hermione saw him and stood up, running towards him and hugging him tight. Cole saw this and his face hung low.

            "Thank God you're here! I was getting worried"

But Draco didn't respond. Instead, he pushed her, making her fall on the floor. 

            "D-Draco?"

            "Shut up you obnoxious brat!"

Everyone gasped, including the Slytherins and staff. Pansy and Rose looked at each other, smirking. Harry, Ron and Cole jumped from their seats, striding towards them. Cole knelt beside Hermione who was in tears.

            "Are you okay?" he asked her

            "I-I'm fine."

            "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" Ron screamed in front of everybody

            "You don't know what you're dealing with, Weasley. I always wanted to do that in front of everyone" Draco laughed

Ron's face turned red with anger. Out of the blue, he punched Draco on the face. McGonagall, Dumbledore and Snape and the rest of the teachers, stood up from their seats. McGonagall went running towards them, with Snape, trailing behind.

            "STOP THIS AT ONCE!!" she roared

            "You'll be having a nice detention today, Weasley!" Snape snapped

            "Mr. Potter, take Mr. Malfoy to the Hospital Wing!" she said, looking at Draco's bloody nose, "And 30 points will be taken from Gryffindor!" she announced

The Gryffindors groaned and some even slammed their fists and heads on the table.

The ended with the Gryffindors, sulking their way to sleep. Lavender, Parvati and Cole stayed with Hermione in the Common Room.

            "I can't believe he did that. And to think I loved him" she said, with tears streaming down her face

            "I'm sorry Hermione. He might have lost it" Parvati said

            "But those eyes, it seemed like…nothing. His eyes were cold and full of anger. I don't know why"

            "Well, Hermione. He's just a jerk. Forget about him. You need someone better." 

            "Yeah Ione. They're right. Besides, he's a Malfoy. They have a family history of being Deatheaters. He'll probably end up one too. Just forget about him"

            "I guess I should…"

            "C'mon Hermione. It's getting late. We should sleep now"

            "Yeah, you're right. Well, goodnight Cole"

            "Yeah. Goodnight Ione, Parvati, Lavender"

            "Goodnight Cole" Parvati and Lavender said in unison

**Not the best. But I enjoyed writing it…hehe! Chapter Sixteen will be up soon!**


	16. You Left Me To Stay

Date With Someone New

****

****

**Author's Notes: **Thank you for all the reviews! I gladly appreciated them! I thank all my fellow reviewers! And now, here's Chapter Sixteen!

Chapter Sixteen – You Left Me To Stay 

****

****

The next morning, Hermione woke up late. Her eyes still red and blotchy from the crying she did last night. Classes ended a few days ago, in preparation for the Yule Ball. Hermione crept went to the Great Hall for breakfast. She spotted Harry, Ron and Cole waving for her attention. Hermione sniffled and wiped the tears from her eyes. She forced a smile when she went over to them.

            "Good morning, Hermione" they all greeted in unison

            "Hey, good morning to you too" she said, sitting down beside Lavender

            "You okay, 'Mione?" she asked

            "Yeah, I'm fine"

At the Slytherin Table, Pansy and Rose can be seen snickering madly. Pansy held on to Draco, grinning wide. Just then, Snape stood up went towards the Slytherin Table.

            "Ms. Parkinson and Mr. Malfoy come and follow me. You too Ms. Granger"

Hermione stood up from her seat and followed Snape. Pansy still held unto Draco's arm and gave Hermione a sly grin. 

Snape took them inside a room. The first thing Hermione saw was Draco's father, Lucius. Hermione could feel Lucius staring at her and grinning evilly. 

            "Father" Draco spoke

            "Draco…" Lucius answered

            "Good morning, Mr. Malfoy"

            "Good morning to you too Ms. Parkinson. You did a very good job placing my son in a…how shall I say this, 'ear' spell. Making him completely yours. Ms. Rose Conner must've placed a spell on her own teeth, making Draco all yours, after biting him." Lucius said, pointing his wand directly at Draco, muttering a spell

Silver and gold sparks came out of Lucius' wand and hit Draco, making him fall down to his knees, screaming in pain.

            "NOOO!!" Pansy screamed

The spell ended. Draco stood up, groaning. He saw Pansy crying and sniffling.

            "What the hell are you crying for?" he said, then he spotted Hermione, "Hermione!"

Just then, another girl was brought inside. She had blonde hair that fell on her shoulders and blue eyes. The three of them never saw her before. Guessing she wasn't from Hogwarts at all. 

            "Ah yes, and here she comes" Lucius said

            "Good morning Mr. Malfoy" the girl said, in a sweet voice

            "To you too Ms. Wallace. Draco, meet Mariah Wallace, you fiancé"

            "MY WHAT!?" Draco yelled

            "Your fiancé Draco. Me and your mother arranged you a wedding after you finish your 6th year."

            "I AM NOT GOING TO MARRY HER!!" Draco yelled

            "Oh yes you are Draco. Ms. Wallace is from Beauxbatons and will be spending the few months left here."

            "I AM NOT!! I only love Hermione! And she's the one I'm going to marry!"

            "DON'T USE THAT TONE ON ME BOY! YOU WILL NEVER MARRY THAT STUPID FILTHY MUDBLOOD!" 

Suddenly, Draco ran out of the room, grabbing the **wrong** girl. As if her feet were glued to the floor, Hermione just stood there. 


	17. Misunderstandings

Date With Someone New

****

****

**Author's Notes: **I'M SO SORRY!! I was caught up with things and I forgot to update!! SORRY!!! Lock me up and throw away the key (people: Then you can't write the story anymore! o.O) Ooh, yes. Good point. Anyway…chapter seventeen.

Chapter Seventeen – Misunderstandings 

            A smirk went across Lucius' face, "Well, I guess Draco made the choice" he said and stood up, left the room and leaving Hermione in tears

            "Hermione!" Harry, Ron and Cole came running, "What happened?" Harry asked

            "He…left me"

            "WHAT!?" Ron screamed

            "Nothing…just forget about it"

            "Tell us, Hermione" Cole insisted

Hermione told them them the events that happened and left Ron, red with anger.

            "THAT BASTA-…"

            "Ron!"

            "But Hermione! He's such a stupid prat! He just left your for another girl!"

            "Hey! You're hurting me!" Mariah whined

Draco stopped and looked at her, "What are you doing here!?"

            "Well, for one thing, you pulled me all the way outside in this garden…" she said, looking around at her surroundings

            "Where's Hermione!?" Draco demanded

            "I don't know!"

            "JESUS!" he cursed, turning back and was about to run back when Mariah stopped him

            "Now, now Draco. Being your future-wife, I should prevent you from cheating on me" Mariah said while smiling sweetly at him

            Disgusted, Draco pushed her out of the way and ran back inside the castle. He went through corridors and finally reached the room. Suddenly, he saw Hermione hugging the three of her friends. Draco frowned and began striding towards them. He reached them and pulled the four apart. 

            "DRACO!" Hermione screamed

            "Let's go Hermione!" he pulled Hermione by her arm and pulled her away from them

            "Let me go, Draco!" she retrieved her hand away from Draco

Draco looked at her with deceiving eyes, "What's wrong with you!? This is not the time to be hard headed!" 

            "Wherever we're going, I'm not going…especially with you!" 

            "WHAT!? Okay…look, sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you. Let's go!"

Hermione didn't budge, she stayed in her position and frowned at Draco, "I'm still not going"

            "Oh c'mon, Hermione. Is this about that I dragged Mariah and not you? I made a mistake, alright? A stupid mistake! I thought it was you!"

            "How can you not tell us apart!? I wasn't near the door and we both have different clothes! How can you not tell us apart!? Her hair is different, and so is mine! Are you blind on something!? Do you need a new set of eyes!?" Hermione bellowed

            "I said I was sorry! Hermione, we're fighting over of something that's not important! It was just a mistake! I was in a hurry and I need you to get away from my father at once, before he criticizes you more! And you know I don't want that to happen!"

            Convinced, Hermione nodded at him. It was true. It was really stupid of her to fight with him, just because he grabbed the wrong girl on his way out. 

            "I understand" Hermione whispered, "I'm sorry"

            "No, it's my fault. You're right. I need a new set of eyes" Ron snorted, Draco glared at him, "I'm sorry for yelling at you. I just love you so much, I don't want to get separated from you" he pulled Hermione to a hug

            Hermione hugged back, "I love you too Draco" she said, wiping the tears away from her eyes. Ron, who was watching and so are Harry and Cole, left them alone.

            What they didn't know that someone was watching them from the corner of HER eye – Mariah. 

            Hearing everything, she became jealous of Hermione. Hatred towards Hermione grew, and the horrible plan of getting Hermione and Draco separated away from each other.

**I enjoyed writing this. Sorry if there are typographical and grammar errors here. I was listening to music and couldn't concentrate. Sorry for that! Oh, and as you can see. I changed my pen name to DemonicAngel8269. Take note of that! Thanks for the reviews!**


	18. It's The Way You Make Me Feel

Date With Someone New

****

****

**Author's Notes: **I see that you loved Chapter Seventeen! Hehe! I loved it too!! Anyway, here's Chapter Eighteen! PLEASE NOTE THAT THIS CHAPTER WILL BE A **SONGFICISH CHAPTER **

Chapter Eighteen – It's The Way You Make Me Feel 

            The next day, snow started falling and it was the day of the Yule Ball. Draco and Hermione was outside, walking in the snow. With a wave of Draco's wand, a mistletoe appeared airborne above them. Draco leaned over to Hermione and kissed her.

            Mariah came, walking in the snow, in her light blue fur coat. She saw Draco kiss Hermione and she turned red with anger. She kicked the snow and ran towards them, pushing Hermione away from Draco.

            "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!? You aren't even supposed to be here!" Draco yelled at Mariah

            "I just wanted to ask you a question…"

            "What!? Hurry up!" Draco said, getting irritated

            "Would you like to go to the Yule Ball with me tonight?" she asked, while batting her eyelashes at Draco

            Draco gave her an immediate answer, "NO!!! NEVER IN MY LIFE!!"

            "Fine!" Mariah twirled on her heel and stormed back inside the castle

            Draco turned to Hermione, "Sorry about that. I just can't stand her and I know she's trying to ruin the relationship between us"

            "It's okay" Hermione smiled at him

            "Hermione…"

            "Yes?"

            "Would you like to go to the Yule Ball with me?"

            "I love to!" Hermione said happily, jumping in Draco's arms, giving him a hug

            Hermione was strolling around Hogsmeade, without Draco and went inside a store called, "Seasonal Clothing".  

            "Good afternoon dear!" the witch greeted her

            "Good afternoon to you too" Hermione greeted back

            "Can I help you find the perfect gown for tonight's Ball?" 

            "Sure" 

The witch took Hermione to a room and pulled out a rack with an array of gowns. Eleanor, the witch's name, showed Hermione the red with gold sequins.

            "This will look perfectly on you. Considering you are from Gryffindor" Eleanor said, glancing at Hermione's school robes

            Hermione scanned the rack and spotted "the one" among them. A smile was suddenly plastered on her face.

            "I'll take this one" she said, pulling the plum-colored backless and sleeveless gown

            "Excellent choice!" Eleanor remarked, "That'll be 17 galleons and 3 sickles!"

Hermione took out her money pouch and handed Eleanor the money.

            "Thank you! Come again soon!"

            Inside the Gryffindor Girls' Dorm, they were all getting ready for the Ball. Hermione was staring at her reflection on the mirror. Her hair was long and sleek that swayed along with the wind. Earlier that day, Hermione heard Ron say that Cole was going with Mariah. 

            Hermione looked at the clock beside her. It was almost 7pm and she still has to meet Draco at the garden, before partying. She stepped out of the Common Room and walked towards the garden, in her plum sandals. 

            There, she saw Draco, waiting underneath a tree. He saw her and smiled. She smiled back and went striding towards him. 

            "Hey" she smiled at him

            "Hey to you too" he smiled back

            "So…what is it?"

            "Dumbledore came to talk to me and said…"

            "He said…?"

            "He said that you and I will do a duet later"

            "A duet? As in…we'll sing?"

            "Yes. Why? Is there a problem?" Draco asked, feeling worried

            "No…it's just…I'm not very good at singing"

            "Don't worry" Draco pulled her to a hug, "You'll do great. I'm sure of it" 

            They went back to the castle hand-in-hand and saw a lot of people in the Great Hall. Hermione scanned the room and saw Ron with Lavender, Harry with Parvati and Cole and Mariah. Mariah had her blonde hair tie to a messy bun and she was wearing a blue dress that went to her ankles. 

            "Good evening to all and welcome to the Yule Ball! Food and beverages are provided at the refreshments table. Thank you and have fun!" Dumbledore announced, "For our first performance, introducing Mariah Wallace!"

            Everybody applauded for her as she stepped up on the stage. The lights dimmed and one light was above her and everybody paid attention towards her, including Draco.

**~**You called yesterday, to basically say 

_That you care for me, but that you're just not in love_

_Immediately I pretended to be, feeling similarly_

_And let you believe it was okay _

_To just, walk away from the one thing that's unyielding and sacred to me_**~__**

**~**_Well I guess I'm trying to be, nonchalant about it_

_I'm going to extremes, to prove I'm fine without you_

_But in reality, I'm slowly losing my mind_

_Underneath a guise of smile, gradually I'm dying inside_**~**

**~**_Friends ask me how I feel, and I lie convincingly_

_Coz I don't want to reveal, the fact that I'm suffering_

_So I wear my disguise till I go home at night_

_Turn down all the lights and then I breakdown and cry_**~**

**~**_So what do you do when somebody you're so devoted to_

_Suddenly just stops loving you, and it seems that they haven't got a clue_

_Of the pain, the rejection that's putting you through_

_Do you cling to your pride and sing, "I will survive"_

_Do you lash out and say, "How dare you leave this way?"_

_Do you hold on in vain as they just slip away_**~**

**~**_Well I guess I'm trying to be, nonchalant about it_

_I'm going to extremes, to prove I'm fine without you_

_But in reality, I'm slowly losing my mind_

_Underneath a guise of smile, gradually I'm dying inside_**~**

**~**_Friends ask me how I feel, and I lie convincingly_

_Coz I don't want to reveal, the fact that I'm suffering_

_So I wear my disguise till I go home at night_

_Turn down all the lights and then I breakdown and cry_**~**

Mariah met Draco's eyes and Draco was "mesmerized" by them. He stared at her as if she was nothing but air. At the back of the crowd, Lucius can be seen, putting an evil grin on his face. Mariah has finally gotten Draco in her trance. 

            "Thank you Ms. Wallace for the song. As some of you may not know, Ms. Mariah Wallace will be staying here for a few weeks. Please make her feel welcome"

            "I already have…I like her" Cole muttered to himself

            "And next…we have Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy!"

**Bold = Hermione**

Normal = Draco

_Italicized_= Together

**It's the things that you do**

So physical

**_It's the things that you say_**

So flammable

**You know I can't resist**

**Boy, it's such a shame**

**But you belong to another**__

**I don't wanna hurt nobody**

**But my heart just can't hold back**__

_It's the way you make me feel, the way that you make me feel_

_Spinning my world around, telling me _

_How can I walk away? I don't care what they say_

_I'm loving you anyway, it's the way you make me feel_

**I'm gonna make you mine**

It's not impossible

**Got to let you know**

I'm irresistible

**Baby can't you see, you're the one for me**

**But you belong to another**

**I don't wanna hurt nobody**

**But my heart just can't hold back**

_It's the way you make me feel, the way that you make me feel_

_Spinning my world around, telling me _

_How can I walk away? I don't care what they say_

_I'm loving you anyway, it's the way you make me feel_

When I look into your eyes

Every time you smile at me

**Oh I go weak inside, baby I just can't hide**

**My love**

_It's the way you make me feel, the way that you make me feel_

_Spinning my world around, telling me _

_How can I walk away? I don't care what they say_

_I'm loving you anyway, it's the way you make me feel_

As the song ended, everyone applauded for them. Draco went down the stage, holding his head. Hermione looked at him with a worried look.

            "Are you okay?"

            "Yeah I'm fine. I'm just a little tired"

            '_How can that be? You barely danced or did anything…_' Hermione thought

With a snap of Mariah's fingers, Draco went to full trance and just entered Mariah's world.

**IF take note, IF you're wondering if Mariah is a witch, she is. More will be revealed about her sometime around the story…maybe the next or next 2 chapters. Forgive me IF the **_Italics _and **Bold letters don't show. Thanks for all your reviews!**


	19. Learning Her Past

Date With Someone New

****

**Author's Notes: **It's about time I update once again! My days have been hectic for me and didn't have the chance to update. Sorry. Other reasons are, I got stuck at the end of the last chapter and didn't know where to continue with this one. So anyway, I finally thought one up and here it is. Hope you like. Ü~Ü

****

Chapter Nineteen – Learning Her Past 

            "Draco? Is everything alright?" Hermione asked, very concerned

            Draco was clutching his stomach. His temples was pounding and was sweating all over his face. Ron turned around from the buffet table, by the sound of Hermione's voice. He saw Hermione looking over to the pale faced Draco. Ron looked around to find Harry and found him talking to some people. Ron ran up to him and whispered in his ear.

            "Harry! Malfoy is getting pale"

            "So? Leave him there…" Harry told him

            "You don't understand. We both know that we hate Malfoy. But Hermione," Ron paused, "Hermione looks very worried and she needs our help"

            "Alright" Harry sighed

            Ron brought Harry to the scene and was talking about theories when Ron noticed Mariah doing some hand movements and not blinking at all. She also had a sly grin on her face.

            "Harry!" Ron pointed to Mariah's direction

            "Yes…the spell is almost complete…" Mariah muttered to herself with bright gleaming eyes

            Suddenly, Harry grabbed her and both fell on the floor

            "No!" Mariah screamed, "You insolent fool!" she yelled at Harry's face

            "Draco?" Hermione said once more

            Draco stopped sweating and looked up at Hermione

            "Hermione?"

            "What happened?" 

            "I don't know…I just started sweating and lost control."

            "Get off me you fools!" Mariah shrieked

            "No can do. You've got explaining to do"

            "I am very disappointed by your recent behavior, Ms. Wallace." Dumbledore said, "Casting unnecessary spells. It's a good thing Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley was there at the same time and same place. Or else Mr. Malfoy would have been attacking Ms. Granger at this very moment and we don't want that to happen. You will serve no punishment for this. But next time, you're going to have some serious measures"

            "Yes Headmaster" Mariah answered and walked out of the room

            "I'm sick and tired of you! Stop it and leave me alone!" Draco yelled

            "But Draco! Your father wanted me to marry you!"

            "And for what reason!?" Draco demanded

They were inside the Slytherin Common Room, screaming at each other's faces. Crabbe and Goyle decided to leave the scene and sneak inside the kitchen. Mariah paused for a while. She looked at Draco's eyes. Her eyes filled with depression.

            "If you only knew my past, Draco."

            "And what is that?"

            "If you didn't know, I belong to a French family. My father, Armand Jean, works for the Ministry. My mother, Angelique Antoinette died a few years ago. We visited London and father married another woman, Diane Rose. At first, I didn't like my new mother but I got used to her. I admit that she's much more better than my past mother. But of course, Angelique will always be and forever be my mother. My accent changed because of Diane. Then one day, your father came over to our home in Bath, London. He told my father that he will be taking me from Beauxbatons to move to Hogwarts for some time. He said that I will be under a different surname."

            "Your father told me that Hermione Granger is spending time with you. I know that your father abhors Muggles and one of his mentors had a vision that you and Hermione will get married" –a little smile formed in Draco's lips- "and your father sent me here so that I can marry YOU. And has bribed me with money to get more closer to you"

            "And?"

            "To tell you the truth, that spell I cast on you last night, your father ordered me to. He threatened me. If I didn't abide with his demands, he'll kill my family. And my stepmother just bore a baby girl. I really don't want that to happen. That's why I'm ruining your life and others'." Tears formed in her eyes and streamed down her face, "I don't want to get married Draco. Not now. I'm not yet ready. In fact, I'm already in love."

            "Mariah…I didn't know. I'm sorry"

            "It's okay Draco."

            "Is there any way I could make it up to you?"

            "Let's just keep this between ourselves. That would mean a lot. If you want to tell Hermione, tell her. But tell her that it's between us three only"

            "I promise" the both of them hugged

            "Expect me to bug you more…in a secretive and dramatic way" Mariah chuckled

            "I'm keeping an eye on you" he threatened jokingly

**I had fun writing this. Hehe. Anyway, I got a question. **_Should I change the title of the story? _**Tell me some of your story title ideas if you got one! And if it has a meaning. Ü Thank you! **


	20. Realization

**Date With Someone New**

****

****

****

**Author's Notes: **I'm not dead everyone! This is my second attempt to make this chapter! My first attempt was a bit too fast and crap. Sorry for the lack of updates! Homework and projects were avalanching into my life and I'm a graduating student. I need to pass this grade so I can graduate! Our Graduation is on March 26. Anyway, enough of my prattle, on with the story! By the way, thanks for the reviews! This chapter pretty much revolves around Cole.

**_Chapter Twenty – Realization_**

****

****

****

            After Hermione learned about Mariah, they got acquainted and became friends. Draco didn't mind; he was in fact, glad that they became friends instead of enemies. The day fell on a Saturday; Hermione and Draco were outside in the courtyard talking and laughing. Cole watched them along with Harry and Ron. Cole sighed and Ron placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

            "Your father is looking for you. He told me to tell you to meet him in his office" Ron said

            Cole nodded as he went back inside the castle and took stairways to his father's office. He knocked on the wooden door and went inside.

            "You called for me?" Cole asked

            "Yes. Sit down, Cole" Frank said

            Cole sat down on a chair and waited for his father to speak again

            "This isn't about my grades, is it?"

            "No, this isn't about your grades. This is about Hermione"

            Cole looked down at his feet.

            "What about her?" he muttered

            "I saw you watching her from a distance every now and then"

            Cole didn't say anything

            "I can see from your face that you like her"

            "I love her, father" Cole blurted

            "I know you do, Cole. I know this may sound harsh, but you know you can't have her. She has Mr. Malfoy"

            "I know…"

            "You have to get over this, Cole. I'm sure there are other female students that like you" Frank pointed out

            "But it's hard!"

            "You know Hermione won't return the love you feel for her. But I'm sure she wants to stay as friends. There's nothing you can do, Cole. Her heart fully belongs to Mr. Malfoy. I'm sorry if everything sounds harsh, Cole"

            He was right. There's nothing he could do. Hermione's heart already belongs to Draco. He sighed deeply and looked down at the floor.

            "I hope you understood everything I said"

            Cole nodded

            "Good. Now, enjoy your weekened" 

            Cole stood up from his seat and went towards the door, leaving the room. As he was walking down the hall and turning to a corner, he bumped into someone.

            "I'm sorry. I wasn't looking to where I was going" Cole blurted as he bent down and picked up dozen of books the person was carrying, "You read a lot of books"

            "Not really," a feminine voice replied, "I'm just delivering these books to Madame Pince"

            Cole looked up and saw Mariah in front of him. She was smiling as she piled the books again and carried it.

            "Thanks for you help, uhh…"

            "Cole" 

            "Right, Cole. Oh, Hermione's friend?"

            He nodded

            "Nice to meet you. I'm Mariah"

            "I heard" Cole nodded, shaking Mariah's hand, "Uhh, need any help?"

            "Oh, would you?"

            "Sure"

            "Thanks" Mariah replied, smiling at him

            Cole took half of the books Mariah was carrying and accompanied her to the library. On their way, they talked and got acquainted with each other. After dropping the books off, the two of them exited the library.

            "Thanks for you help. I appreciate it" Mariah said

            "You're welcome" he shrugged

            "Well, see you around" Mariah turned on her heel and began walking away

            Cole ran after her and grabbed her wrist.

            "Hey, I enjoyed the company you gave me. Umm…can we see each other again?"

            "Sure"

            "Um…would you like to go to The Three Broomsticks with me…tomorrow?" Cole stuttered

            "I love to" Mariah smiled again

            "Great. Meet you in the Great Hall after lunch, then?"

            Mariah nodded

            "Well, see you tomorrow" Cole gave Mariah one last smile and ran off. Mariah just stood there with the same smile on her face.

**Well, finally, a new chapter up after a long period of time since my last update! Anyway, don't forget to review!**


End file.
